Sourumeito
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Hikaru no se da cuenta del daño que le esta haciendo a Kaoru por culpa de Haruhi. Y cuando se da cuenta parece que Kaoru encontro a alguien. Nunca es tarde para recuperar a tu alma gemela. HikaruxKaoru slight: HikaruxHaruhi, TamakixKaoru TWINCEST Mpreg!
1. Capitulo 1: Celos

Heey, mi segundaa fic q subo, i esta seraa de muchos capituulos, y qiero q me digaais si os gusta o no para seguir subiendo.. o no. Soy muy mala ocn los summaries asi q no hagais mucho caso de lo q pongo en la descripcion./ Siempre hare q Haruhi sea la mala, eso q qede claroo, Fans de Haruhi, absteneos de estas historias.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club no es mio, pero si lo fuera seria todo YAOI! Y haruhi no hubiera aparecido nunca jamas ¬¬

Advertencias: en este capitulo... mucho angst, y sangre pero lemon no habra hasta capitulos mas avanzados, al igual q Hitachiincest ;)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Celos<p>

POV: Kaoru

Todo empezó por culpa de Haruhi. Fruncí el ceño mirando como salían de paseo, los dos juntos, sin mi… Parecían… felices. Todo gracias a mí. _Perfecto Kaoru, siempre piensas en los demás antes de ti, eres masoquista ¿o qué? _ Hikaru… Suspire. Los otros también los miraban por la ventana. Tamaki estaba evidentemente celoso aunque continuaba diciendo que quería a Haruhi como a una hija, era mentira. Hikaru se estaba enamorando de Haruhi, todo por mi culpa. _Baka, Baka ¡Baka! _ Apreté los dientes dolorosamente y me fui hacia mi habitación. _Yo te quiero Hikaru, no me dejes solo. _Cerré la puerta de un portazo y gruñí con frustración. Malditas vacaciones, y maldito concurso refrescante, ojala estuviéramos en nuestra casa de niños ricos, y no al lado de esa… Zor… No… Yo soy mejor que eso, no la voy a insultar, no es su culpa. _¡Sí! ¡Si lo es! _Sentí que mis ojos escocían y parpadee haciendo que cayeran algunas lágrimas. Me senté en el borde de la cama y me saque las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Junte mis rodillas a mi pecho y escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas mientras los sollozos.

-¿Kaoru-chan?- sentí como me llamaba Honey-senpai. No levante el rostro para que no viera que estaba llorando, pero el subir y bajar a trompicones de mis hombros me delataba y mas los sollozos que se escapaban de mis labios. - ¡No llores! ¿Qué te paso Kao-chan?- se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo poniendo su conejito entre mis manos.- Mi conejito siempre me ayuda cuando estoy triste… ¿Pero qué te pasa?- levante el rostro húmedo de lagrimas y mire a Honey-senpai. Agarre el conejito entre mis manos y sonreí levemente haciendo que Honey se pusiera feliz también. –No te sientas mal, seguro que a Hika-chan le importas mucho.- me aseguro. Asentí con la cabeza, para nada convencido y le devolví el conejito.

-Gracias Honey-senpai. Pero ahora déjame solo por favor.- le pedí con la voz quebrada. El sintió y se fue mirándome una última vez. Mire por la ventana y cerré los ojos dejándome caer en la cama. _La cama que compartía con Hikaru. _Se acumularon mas sollozos en mi garganta y comencé a hipar. Hikaru… Apreté las pestañas mientras salían mas lagrimas de mis ojos. Me dormí al cabo de unos minutos de estar llorando.

Me levante de la cama como un zombie y me dirigí hacia la ventana ya que oía unas voces. Me asome por la ventana para observar que Hikaru y Haruhi ya regresaban de su cita. Fruncí el ceño. Notaba mis lágrimas secadas en la mejillas. Baje la vista suspirando. Era mi hermano, si el estaba feliz, yo estaría feliz. Volví a mirar por la ventana, para ver la peor escena que me hubiera podido imaginar. Haruhi se aproximo hacia Hikaru, con sus dos coletas ridículas, y cerró los ojos cerrando las distancias con los labios de mi hermano. Contuve el aire y negué con la cabeza sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a ahogar mis ojos. Me separe tanto como pude de la ventana tropezándome con el pie de una silla cayéndome de bruces al suelo dándome en la cabeza con el canto de la mesa. Gemí de dolor y me agarre la cabeza al sentir un punzante dolor en mi cráneo. Me dolía, me dolía mucho. Pero aun así, no me dolía ni la mitad de lo que me dolía que Hikaru estuviera con Haruhi. Abri los ojos viéndolo todo borroso por las lagrimas y note que algunas resbalaban por mis mejillas, lagrimas de tristeza y de dolor, tanto físico como psicológico.

-Hi-hikaru…- solloce estirándome en el suelo, notando un líquido espeso escurriéndose entre mis dedos. Moví las piernas para intentar levantarme pero sentí dolor cuando intente mover la derecha. Ahogue un grito y me volví a estirar al suelo, vencido, a punto de perder el conocimiento. Mejor así, así ya no me daría más cuenta del dolor que sentía en el pecho, el peso que caía sobre mí al ver a mi hermano besándose con Haruhi. La odiaba ¡La odiaba con toda mi alma! ¡Si era su culpa! Y encima Hikaru estaba demasiado entretenido con ella como para percatarse que su hermano se estaba desangrando en su habitación. Cerré los ojos y suspire tan tranquilamente como pude. Lo último que oí fue la puerta abriendo y el conejito de Honey-senpai.

Abrí los ojos lentamente recobrando el conocimiento poco a poco y pude ver a mi alrededor. Hikaru estaba a mi lado durmiendo en una silla, con Haruhi entre sus brazos. _Esa put… _Negué con la cabeza. No iba a caer, no, no la iba a insultar, porque entonces cuando le viera la cara se lo diría todo de carretilla y en voz alta, y no, todos se enfadarían conmigo, porque todos adoraban a Haruhi. Sentí como las lagrimas caían por enésima vez por mis mejillas mientras miraba aquella feliz pareja durmiendo. Ni por su hermano que estaba en el hospital Haruhi lo iba a dejar, no que va, ella siempre allí, tocando lo que no suena. Vi que Hikaru se despertaba y estiraba sus brazos con pereza. Sonrió a Haruhi y después me miro a mi con una sonrisa al verme despierto.

-¡Kaoru!- no le conteste, solo gire la cabeza y sentí que mas lagrimas fluyan de mis ojos. _Te odio, te odio ¡Te odio! _Mordí mi labio inferior guardándome de decir todo lo que pensaba. – Que…¿Qué te pasa?

-Vete.- susurre sin fuerzas, con la voz ahogada. Haruhi se despertó y miro a Hikaru extrañada por mi comportamiento.

-Pero, si nosotros hemos estado toda la noche aquí ¡No puedes ahora decirnos que nos vayamos!- me dijo con un tono más alto Hikaru.

-¡Que os vayáis ya! ¡Marchaos tú y tu estúpida novia!- le grite tan alto como pude. Hikaru se quedo paralizado, observando mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, y las marcas que habían dejado a través de mis mejillas. Haruhi agarro la mano de Hikaru y se lo llevo fuera de la habitación.

-Kaoru…- susurro Hikaru antes de salir. Cerré los ojos cuando volví a sentir unas voces. Honey, Tono, Mori y Kyouya estaban entrando con una sonrisa y a la vez un rostro preocupado. Les sonreí al ver que Honey-senpai me traía un conejo de peluche con mi nombre.

-Eh, deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez. No sé cómo pudiste hacerte tanto daño tu solito.- dijo Tamaki revolviéndome el pelo.

-¿Qué tengo?- les pregunte. Honey-senpai se sentó en la cama a mi lado y me dio el conejito con una sonrisa. Le susurre un gracias y lo puse a mi lado.

-Te abriste la cabeza y te rompiste la pierna. Eso va a dar muchas ganancias.- dijo Kyouya con una sonrisa.

-¿Ganancias?

-Sí, les darás mucha pena a la fans. – aclaro el. Junte las cejas, enfadado. Yo estuve a punto de morir desangrado y el solo pensaba en el dinero. – Kaoru…¿Qué paso con Hikaru y Haruhi?- me pregunto de repente serio. Sentí otra vez el peso en el pecho y las lagrimas acechando. No quería hablar de aquello, porque me saldrían los insultos.

-No hace falta que hablemos de ello.- aseguro Mori con una sonrisa. – Es mejor que se recupere pronto para volver. – asentí con la cabeza, alegrándome de tener a gente como esa de amigos. Se quedaron toda la tarde hablando conmigo hasta que vino el doctor y les dijo que el horario de visitas había terminado. Se despidieron de mi y se marcharon. El doctor se quedo y empezó a revisar las bolsas de sangre que estaban conectadas a mi brazo a través de una aguja. Entrecerré los ojos y deje ir un suspiro. El doctor se aproximo a mí y me puso una mano en la frente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto con una voz monótona.

-Cansado.- le conteste con un suspiro. El asintió. -¿Cuándo me podre ir?

-Mañana si todo va bien y los puntos no se te quitan podrás irte a casa, pero no hagas ningún esfuerzo de más ni ningún movimiento brusco con la cabeza o se te quitaran los puntos. Tu madre ya vino esta tarde a comprarte unas muletas para que puedas andar. – me explico y después de darme las buenas noches se fue dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos. Hikaru parecía decepcionado cuando le dije que se fuera, parecía triste. Suspire con frustración, ¿Qué podía hacerle yo? Si se iba Haruhi estaba seguro que Hikaru iría detrás de ella como un perro. Como un perro… Es como había sido yo durante todos aquellos años para Hikaru. Siguiéndole fielmente a todas partes, a su lado, como un perro, nada más ni nada menos que un perro. Me sentía solo en aquella maldita habitación de hospital. En aquel maldito hospital. No quería estar allí, quería irme a casa, o despertar de esa pesadilla, que cuando despertara Hikaru estuviera a mi lado, y Haruhi nunca hubiera entrado en la 3ª sala de música. La odiaba, la odiaba ¡La odiaba! Tenía ganas de levantarme, de ir a su casa y girarle su cara de niña bonita de una bofetada. Yo pertenecía a Hikaru, y él me pertenecía a mí, siempre había sido así des de que éramos pequeños. Cerré los ojos con rabia, intentando dormir, despejando todas ganas de homicidio que se me vinieran. Me acabe durmiendo a la fuerza, incomodo en aquella dichosa cama.

_Me encontraba en una iglesia, toda decorada con flores. Tamaki se agarraba del brazo de Kyouya, sorprendiéndome. Hikaru estaba en el altar, esperando a… Haruhi. Esta entro por la puerta de la iglesia con un vestido de novia y un ramo, del brazo de su padre. Contuve al aire al darme cuenta de que era la boda de mi hermano, y con Haruhi. Me levante y corrí hacia Hikaru sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. _

_-No por favor, no te cases, te quiero, te he amado des de hace mucho. Por favor, Hikaru…- susurre entre sollozos mientras las lágrimas caían por mis ojos. El me miro con asco y me aparto de un empujón. _

_-Me das pena y asco. Me da pena ser tu hermano.- me gruñiste y volviste a fijar tú vista en Haruhi quien ya llegaba al altar. Le tendiste tu mano y ella la tomo. Negué con la cabeza y me sumí en una profunda oscuridad. _

Me desperté hiperventilando, sumido en mi propio desconcierto. Hasta que no vi claro que estaba en una habitación de hospital, creía que aun estaba en la boda. Me calme un poco y bufe lentamente, mirando hacia la silla vacía de mi lado. No se había quedado a mi lado. Bueno, lo había echado, pero había creído que volvería.

Estaba solo… Completamente solo. Cerré los ojos y me gire de lado para mirar por la ventana abriendo los ojos nuevamente. Nadie había corrido las cortinas, por lo que podía ver perfectamente lo oscuro que estaba. _Te odio Haruhi, te odio Hikaru…_

* * *

><p>Espero q os haya gustado y decidme si quereis q suba mas capitulos =D Y si es demasiado corto tambieen y los subire mas largoos =D<p>

**Dejad reviews y Kaoru volvera a estar feliz ^^**

_Atte: Eli  
><em>


	2. Capitulo 2: Culpabilidad

Olaa! Aqi estoy con el capitulo 2 aunq nadie le haya prestado atencion al primero -.- al menos no han dejado ningun comentario -.- espero q ahora si^^ Bueno,, hoy acabe tan rapido como pude el 2, ya que estaba asi triste por una historia HikaruxKaoru q lei, q es buenisima, Kaou acaba muerto, pero en serio te hace llorar TT para escribirla escuchaba las canciones Teardrops on my guitar de Taylor Swift, When I look at you de Miley Cyrus y Your Call de Secondhand Serenade, que es muy bonita^^ os la recomiendo para leer el cap^^ buenoo espero q oss guste ;)

Disclaimer: Ouran Host Club no es mio... Y este en el ultimo cap en que lo pongo porq me entristece que no sea mio TT XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Culpabilidad<strong>

**POV: Hikaru**

No podía dejar de pensar en lo débil y triste que se veía mi hermano gemelo en aquella habitación de hospital. No lo había vuelto a visitar des de que nos echo a mí y a Haruhi, porque ella me repetía una y otra vez que fue muy maleducado, aunque yo solo la ignoraba. Mi madre había salido a buscarle al hospital, ya que ya podía volver a casa. Bueno y malo. Bueno, que tenía muchas ganas de verle, malo, que estaba enfadado conmigo. Entrecerré los ojos mientras Haruhi y yo mirábamos la televisión, aunque yo prestaba más atención a si la puerta se abría o no.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- grito mi madre. Sentí los ruidos como los de unos palos chocar contra el suelo. Haruhi y yo nos giramos para ver cómo estaba Kaoru, y simplemente lo que vi hice que me sintiera más y más culpable y me derrumbara más.

Kaoru iba con muletas, con la pierna derecha escayolada y llevaba un collarín en el cuello para que no lo moviera demasiado. Nos miro a los dos con los ojos lagrimosos y bajo la vista mirando al suelo mientras avanzaba a duras penas hacia la escalera.

-Espera cariño, que te ayudo a subir.- le dijo mi madre amablemente. El solo le espero y mi madre paso un brazo por la cintura de mi hermano para ayudarle a subir.

Queria ir allí, y abrazarle, cogerle en brazos y subirlo hasta la habitación susurrándole cuanto sentía haberle hecho… ¿Qué le había hecho? Lo cierto es que aun no lo sabía, pero él estaba enfadado claramente con Haruhi y conmigo. Quizás fuera por Haruhi, que aun la quería, pero mi hermano fue el que nos arreglo la cita, no entendía que podía pasarle. Quizás se arrepintió…

Note la mano de Haruhi encima de mi hombro y la mire entristecido. Ella no parecía entristecerse por ver a Kaoru de aquella forma, al contrario, parecía enfadarle que me preocupara por mi gemelo.

-Hikaru, no tendrías que preocuparte por él, él fue el que nos hecho de la habitación. – me aseguro. Mire hacia las escaleras ya vacías.

-Sí, pero estaba enfadado, y me preocupo, quiero saber porque se enfado. – Haruhi me agarro de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara. Me beso dulcemente y se separo de mi a los pocos segundos.

-Te quiero…- me susurro. No fui capaz de decirle con toda seguridad lo mismo, aun así le abrace y dije que le correspondía.

Kaoru nunca se había enfadado conmigo. Siempre me había apoyado en todo, y me había dejado pasar tantas cosas que le había hecho. Dejo de querer a Haruhi por mí, le debía mucho a mi hermano. Me carcomía la culpabilidad, ya que sabía que yo tenía la culpa de que él se hubiera enfadado, pero no sabía que había hecho para que aquello fuera así.

Paso un rato que estuvimos mirando la televisión hasta que no aguante mas la angustia y me levante del sofá yéndome sin dar explicaciones hacia mi habitación que compartía con Kaoru. Di dos golpes a la puerta y la abrí. Kaoru estaba estirado en la cama leyendo uno de sus comics manga preferidos. Siempre le había gustado aquel tipo de dibujo, y era muy buena dibujándolo el también. Trague saliva y me senté en la cama.

Kaoru no me dirigió la palabra, pero sabía que ya no le prestaba atención al comic tampoco. No pronunciamos ninguna palabra durante unos minutos hasta que le mire, para ver que había cerrado los ojos y tenia los dientes apretados.

-¿Por qué estas enfado con Haruhi y conmigo? – le pregunté suavemente, sin dejarlo ir disparado. El trago aire pero no lo dejo ir, cortando su respiración, hasta que hizo un largo suspiro.

-Si fuera como antes, te habrías dado cuenta.- mascullo entre dientes, pero muy flojo, como si tuviera miedo de que lo oyese.

-¿Cómo que si fuera como antes?- el no pronuncio nada, solo alzo la cabeza y me miro detenidamente, la cólera visible en sus ojos. Dejo ir una risa apagada, como burlándose de algo y miro hacia la ventana nostálgico.

-Parece que ya ni te acuerdas… De cuando éramos solos tú y yo. Todo era perfecto.- susurro. Me quede helado. No estaba celoso de mi por estar con Haruhi, esta celoso de Haruhi por estar conmigo. – Sin nadie que se metiera en medio, yo no necesitaba nadie más.- su voz empezó a romperse un poco, hasta que un sollozo escapo de sus labios.- Todo era perfecto con el Host Club también… ¡Hasta que llego Haruhi!- grito tan fuerte como pudo, como si se asegurara de que Haruhi lo oyera. Me quede sin habla, mirando como lloraba. Me sentía el doble de culpable de lo que me sentía antes. La verdad que con Haruhi había descuidado a mi hermano. Casi no le hacía caso, solo para nuestras actuaciones. El siempre estaba a mi lado, soportándome en mis cambios de humor, en mis tonterías, y yo en cuanto podía le echaba a un lado. No fui capaz de susurrar un lo siento, me sentía demasiado mal.

Kaoru ahora lloraba audiblemente, no sé si esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte. Me levante de la cama, demasiado confuso, aturdido. Kaoru levanto la cabeza y me miro con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas. Cuando vio que me alejaba hacia la puerta el hipo un par de veces y volvió a llorar entre sus manos. Fruncí las cejas, impotente. Quería ir a su lado y abrazarlo. Pero no podía, porque no sabía cómo me sentía, respecto a nadie. Quería a mi novia, pero también quería a mi hermano, y no permitiría que ninguno de los dos hablara mal del otro. Solo rechine los dientes y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, aun oyendo los sollozos de mi hermano.

Mi madre aun deambulaba por aquella casa hablando con la propietaria, de la que no recordaba en nombre. Haruhi se había ido a dar una vuelta, y seguramente se había enfadado conmigo. Recogí mis auriculares y me fui en busca de ella.

Recorrí calles y más calles, ya no sabiendo donde iba. Las palabras de Kaoru rondaban por mi mente, haciendo que mi cabeza doliera de tanto pensar en ellas. _Que todo volviera a ser como antes… _Eso estaría bien, pero ahora tenían el Host Club y gracias a el había conocido a Haruhi ¿El amor de su vida? Solo tenía quince, casi dieciséis años, no podía saber si era el amor de mi vida.

Levante la vista para ver a Haruhi sentada en un banco hablando con Tamaki y Kyoya. Baje la vista, aun no seguro de si quería hablar con ella. Me dirigí hasta ellos quitándome los cascos.

Tamaki me dirigió una mirada malévola y me agarro de el cuello.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a Haruhi sola, gemelo malvado?- me pregunto agarrándome. Hice que me soltara.

-Fui a hablar con Kaoru, lo siento por no decirte nada.- le conteste sin ninguna especie de emoción en el rostro. Mostraba indiferencia infinita. Haruhi pareció no perdonarme, pero en aquel momento mi mente estaba más ocupada intentando descifrar lo que era que a Kaoru lo tenía tan triste, preocupado. Me senté con ellos, aun sin prestarles atención hasta que Haruhi me tomo la mano y me la apretó.

Subí la vista para encontrarme con un Tamaki muy enfadado. Bufe y mire al cielo, sin hacerles caso, sin pensar en mis acciones sin darme cuenta del mundo a mi alrededor.

La noche no parecía pasar nunca, estaba esperando a que Kaoru se durmiera para ir a la habitación pero cada vez que iba a ver si estaba dormido lo encontraba mirando hacia la ventana sollozando. _Y llevaba ya dos horas así. _

Era mi hermano, tenía que dejar de evadirle así. Me levante del sofá y me dirigí a mi habitación. Kaoru seguía sollozando.

Entre con un suspiro y me deshice de mi camiseta y mis pantalones quedándome en ropa interior, como solía dormir. Kaoru se había quitando el collarín y ahora podía ver el horroroso corte que se había hecho en la nuca.

-Te tendrías que poner eso, es peligroso, podrías abrirte los puntos.- Kaoru no contesto solo agarro de nuevo el collarín y se lo puso mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza mirando al suelo, mientras continuaba sollozando. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los dientes.

-¡Por favor dime qué te pasa no lo soporto más! – le grite pero sin ánimos de ser antipático. El hipo una vez y me miro con los ojos llorosos, haciendo que mi corazón se partiera. Se puso a llorar más fuerte.

-Te echo de menos…- dijo mientras lloraba. Me sorprendí y me acerque más a él. –Ahora estas siempre con Haruhi y ya no prestas atención, ya no es como antes. Parece que nada volverá a ser como antes…- susurro entre sollozos. Me sentí tan culpable. Estuve a punto de llorar pero solo me acerque a mi hermano y lo abrace.

-Lo siento, lo siento… Pero entiende que tenemos que relacionarnos con el resto del mundo, no solo somos tu y yo. Esta Haruhi y…

-¡Maldita sea!- grito empujándome. – Dejame en paz y vete con ella, si te importa tanto. ¡Yo ya no soy importante para ti! ¡Yo soy como una mierda! ¡Me usaste y ahora ya no me quiere! ¡Pues tírame a la basura!- me grito y después hipo una vez mas y empezó a llorar aun mas fuerte.- Vete, no quiero verte…- sollozo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Sentia un dolor en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar bien.

-Pe-pero esta también es…- no me dejo terminar la frase que me había quitado de la cama.

-¡Te jodes! ¡Vete con Haruhi! A mí no me molestes mas, ni te dignes a hablar de ella delante de mí. Y diles a los otros que no voy a ir mas al Host Club, tampoco una vez hayan empezado las clases de nuevo…- empezó a sollozar más fuerte. Trague saliva, asustado… Iba a dejar el Host Club…- Pero diles que les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mí… Y que no los voy a olvidar, pero yo ya no puedo estar ahí. Mañana me iré a casa, y me cambiare de habitación. Lo siento...- murmuro. Yo no pronuncie ninguna palabra más al borde de las lágrimas y salí de la habitación.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras me iba en busca de la habitación de Haruhi. Me guarde las lagrimas y suspire antes de entrar, para parecer feliz. _Para fingir ser feliz…_

* * *

><p>Esperoo q os haya gustadoo! Dejad muchos reviews y Hikaru dejara a Haruhi por Kaoru ;)<em><br>_


	3. Capitulo 3: Adios

Se que llevo mucha irregularidad para subir los caps, pero es q me tiene q venir la inspiracion si no...

**Bueno os dejo el cap 3 q lo disfruteeis y si podeis darme ideas, pq busco una pareja q no sea HIkaru para Kaoru ;) **

**Warnings: habra mpreg en los capitulos vinientess, a qien no le guste o le resulte asqeroso, q se abstienda de leer este fic, pq a mi me encanta^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

**POV: Kaoru**

Mi madre me ayudo a subir las maletas al coche y yo subí al asiento de atrás. Los otros habían ido a dar un paseo, así que yo aproveche para marcharme. Mi madre me pregunto cientos de veces si estaba seguro, yo solo asentía con la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos durmiéndome un rato y enseguida estuvimos en casa. Cuando entre por un momento parecía que todo volviese a estar como antes, pero no lo estaba, porque recordé que Hikaru ya no estaba a mi lado. Mi padre junto con mi madre subieron las maletas, más cariñosos de lo que habían estado nunca conmigo. Siempre había tenido solo a Hikaru, por eso me había dado igual si mi padre y mi madre me querían. Pero ahora necesitaba el afecto de alguien más, porque yo había crecido así, sintiendo siempre que alguien estaba allí dándome afecto, pero ahora aquella persona ya no estaba ahí para mí. Y eso me dolía, y hacia que me sintiera solo.

Mi madre me guio hasta mi nueva habitación. Era lujosa, pero no tanto como la que compartía con Hikaru. _Me tendré que acostumbrar… _

Como pude y sin ayuda porque mis padres tenían trabajo fui trasladando las cosas de una habitación a otra, aunque algunas cosas no estaba seguro de si eran mías o de Kaoru, ya que casi lo compartíamos todo. Cuando entre en la habitación para recoger el resto de mi ropa parecía tan vacía sin mi gemelo. Trague saliva para terminar el traslado tan rápido como pude.

Al acabar de trasladar todos mis libros, me fije que entre ellos había un álbum de fotos. _Hikaru & Kaoru. _Las letras estaban escritas con garabatos, lo que me indicaba que lo habíamos escrito Hikaru y yo cuando éramos muy pequeños. Abrí el álbum con una sonrisa melancólica. La primera foto hizo que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera.

_Flashback_

_Tenía siete años. Mi mano estaba firmemente apretada contra la de mi hermano mientras mirábamos la lluvia a través de la ventana. _

_-Hikaru…- susurre antes de que se oyera un trueno y un resplandor iluminara nuestra habitación. Gimotee, pero mi gemelo enseguida me abrazo y yo cerré los ojos. _

_-Por favor, no llores…- me pidió con un susurro, como si no quisiera que nadie nos oyese. Asentí con la cabeza mientras me abrazaba a él. _

_-No me dejes.- le pedí. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos y sonreímos. _

_-Nunca nos vamos a separar.- me aseguro. Nos abrazamos y continuamos mirando como llovía. _

_Fin del Flashback_

La foto nos mostraba a los dos con unos paraguas. Uno rosa y el otro azul. Siempre que se ponía a llover y a tronar Hikaru me llevaba hasta nuestra cama y me abrazaba hasta que los dos nos dormíamos. Deje que unas lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas mientras cerraba el álbum, sin ánimo de mirar más fotos. Me tumbe en la cama y empecé a sollozar audiblemente.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar en mi bolsillo, vibrando, sacándome de mi pozo de tristeza. Descolgué sin mirar quien era.

-¿Diga?- dije intentando que mi voz no sonara rota.

-¿Kaoru? ¡Kaoru! ¡Nos ha dicho tu hermano que no vas a volver al Host Club! – la reconocí como la voz del señor. Tamaki…- Tienes que volver ¡No podemos seguir sin ti!- me grito. Yo suspire, mientras ya no me preocupaba de si me iba a notar que estaba llorando o no.

-Sí, sí que podéis seguir sin mí. Que Haruhi haga la actuación con mi hermano, a mi no me necesitáis. – susurre mientras iba arañando mi escayola.

-¡No! Necesitamos a los dos gemelos. Uno sin el otro no es lo mismo.- me dijo.

-Tono…- iba a continuar mi frase pero el había cortado. Solloce y mire el móvil apretando los dientes. Lo tire contra la cama y me volví a estirar tapándome el rostro, empapando mi brazo. Me dolía la cabeza por culpa de mis movimientos bruscos, por lo que me intente tranquilizar mientras apretaba el collarín con fuerza contra mi cuello, como si eso fuera a evitar el dolor.

Al cabo de una media hora llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Senyor Kaoru, tiene visita.- me dijo una de las sirvientas. La puerta se abrió dando paso a Kyoya y Tamaki. Levante la vista al verles, secándome las lagrimas de mi rostro, aunque ellos ya me habían visto.

-Kaoru…- susurro Tamaki sorprendido antes de echarse a la cama y abrazarme. – Dime qué le pasa a mi querido hijo.- Kyoya se había quedado de pie el lado de mi cama. – Te ves tan triste… ¿Es culpa de aquel gemelo malvado?

-No.- mentí, pero no parecí convencerles. Tamaki se levanto.

-¿Dónde está aquel demonio?

-No lo se, no se vino conmigo. Creí que fue a pasear con vosotros.

-Ah, no… El no vino.- susurro pensativo Tamaki. – Nos dijo que te iba a ver. – los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas al oír que les había mentido, y encima diciendo que me iba a ver, cosa que no había hecho.

-Entonces…- solloce.- Debe de estar con Haruhi.- baje la cabeza y me contuve las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¡Ah! Mi pobre hija está con aquel gemelo.- abrió la puerta despidiéndose de nosotros.- La voy a buscar antes de que le pase nada.

Kyoya hizo un bufido por la nariz y se sentó a mi lado mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Puedes llorar, pero te advierto que no soy muy bueno consolando…- me dijo con una media sonrisa. Deje de reprimir mis lágrimas y como un acto reflejo me eche en sus brazos. Sentí que se sorprendía pero enseguida reacciono abrazándome. Me acaricio la espalda trazando círculos con sus dedos.

-Ojala no me gustara mi hermano…- susurre. Kyoya no pareció sorprenderse por mi repentina declaración.

-El amor no distingue si es tu hermano o no. Pero sois iguales. Debes de ser muy narcisista. – bromeo un poco. Reí un poco y me separe un poco de él.

-Pero eso lo complica todo. Porque él no me quiere.- susurre.

-Sí que te quiere.- me replico.

-Pero no de la forma en que le quiero yo.- grite. Kyoya bajo la vista y suspiro.

-Eso no lo puedes averiguar hasta que no se lo hayas dicho. – me dio dos palmadas en el hombro y me abrazo un ultima vez.- Yo me tengo que ir, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho. – cerró la puerta dejándome confuso. Metí la cabeza entre mis manos y suspire. _Ya basta de llorar Kaoru…_

Un resplandor inundo la habitación y se oyó un trueno. Di un respingo y gimotee. _No, no, no, otra tormenta no. _

Apreté los dientes ahogando mis gemidos mientras me tapaba con las mantas. Los truenos eran más fuertes cada vez, o quizás era solo mi mente que aumentaba el volumen de cada estruendo.

Me pase al menos una hora sollozando bajo las mantas con la pierna derecha tiesa como un palo, dificultando mi posición. Oí que la puerta se abría y sentí dos brazos a mi alrededor abrazándome.

-Lo siento vine tan rápido como pude.- me susurro entre mi pelo. Abrí los ojos dejando que las lagrimas saliesen y sonreí un poco.

* * *

><p>Esperooo q os gustee^^ en el proximo habra leemonn... ¿Ya sabeeis qien es el que ayudara a Kaoru a sobrevivir a la tormenta *o*?<p>

Por favor dejadme reviews.. q estoy muy triste de haber recivido solo uno, aunq muchas gracias al q me dio el revieww ='D


	4. Capitulo 4: Tormenta

Konichiwaa! Muchas gracias a las dos personas q me an dado sus reviewws :') sois las dos q me empujais a q siga subiendo esta fiic :D buenu aqi el cap 4, estoy ya llena de ideaas para los siguientes, i graciaaas a mi mejoor amiga Mimi^^^ la qieeroo muchoo^^ aunq odie el yaoi me da ideas^^

**Buenoo, hoy es mi cumple y estoy aqi subiendo, en mi pais (españa) son las 12 i media de la noche Xd, no tengo sueño para nada, siempre me voy a dormir tarde y subo las fics por la noche pero bueno Xd (para mi hoy somos 30 de julio) hago 14 añiitoos^^^^ uiii^^ **

Espero q oos gustee el caap 4, disfrutadlo =D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Tormenta<strong>

**POV: Hikaru**

Abrace a mi hermano mientras el sollozaba en mis brazos. _Nunca iba a fallarle en los días o noches de tormenta. _Me levante tan rápido como pude y cerré las cortinas quedando la habitación a oscuras, levemente iluminada por los relámpagos. Le abrace de vuelta mientras hacía que él me mirase a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Kaoru, lo siento.- le bese la mejilla y el cerro los ojos. Probé sus saladas lagrimas y se las quite con el pulgar.

-Hikaru te quiero…- me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le sonreí. Ya lo sabía, al fin y al cabo era mi hermano, mi gemelo. ¿Cómo no me iba a querer?

-Yo también te quiero, Kao-chan.- Kaoru negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa cegadora y acerco mas su rostro al mío. Me quede sorprendido cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, besándome dulcemente. _Se sienten infinitamente más bien que los de Haruhi. _En aquellos momentos solo pude pensar aquello. Eran mucho más suaves, y tenían un gusto dulce. Me repetía una y otra vez que estaba mal, que yo estaba saliendo con Haruhi, pero mis acciones no parecían escuchar mi mente, me dejaba llevar por la dulzura de mi hermano.

Me llevo consigo hasta que estuvimos tumbados en la cama, yo encima de él. El beso se intensifico más cuando dejo que entrara mi lengua en su boca. Alce un poco sus piernas para ponerme en medio de ellas, causando que gimiera un poco de dolor por su pierna rota. Separe mis labios de los suyos y le bese la rodilla, justo cuando empezaba la escayola. El me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando aire con su respiración agitada. Trague saliva mientras me aproxime una vez más a él y le bese la mandíbula. _No tendría que estar haciéndolo, pero se siente demasiado bien… _

Me agarro de la camiseta y me la saco de un tirón. Volvió a buscar mi boca hambriento, pero yo me separe de él trazando su cuello con mis labios, rozando su suave piel con mis dedos, mientras iba levantando su camiseta. Me miro a los ojos, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y su boquita medio abierta para que pasara aire.

-No me vuelvas a dejar. – le continúe besando el cuello de mi hermano suavemente mientras iba quitándole los pantalones intentando no hacerle daño en la pierna.

-Esta noche solo soy tuyo…- le murmure en la oreja. El gimió mi nombre haciendo que me pusiera aun más tieso de lo que ya estaba.

Lo desnude tan rápido como pude, chupando y besando cada parte de su cuerpo. El intentaba por todos los medios darme placer a mi también pero con su pierna le costaba un poco. Llegue hasta su miembro ya completamente erecto y lo tome entre mis manos. Kaoru gimió, y parpadeo mirándome mientras intentaba descifrar que iba a hacer. Tome su miembro entre mis labios. Kaoru se mordió los labios en una expresión de total placer.

-Hikaru, por favor.- continúe dando lamidas por todo su miembro hasta que note que estaba punto de correrse. Deje de lamerle ganando un ruido de frustración de su parte. Le calle con un dedo mientras me quitaba mi ropa. Le separe un poco las piernas y le pedí que lamiera tres de mis dedos. El sin dudarlo empezó a lamerlos haciendo que me excitara mas. Cuando encontré que ya estaban lo suficiente lubricados introduje uno dentro de su entrada.

Kaoru dio un pequeño grito y me miro asustado. Le bese lentamente.

-Se sentirá mejor…- le asegure. Cuando hube introducido el tercero Kaoru ya me pedía a gritos que le hiciera suyo de una vez. Me situé entre sus piernas y le bese haciendo que no prestara tanta atención a lo que estaba por venir. Me fui adentrando suavemente dentro de mi gemelo. _Dios, esta tan caliente… Se siente también… _Solté un gemido y le mire a los ojos. Estaba completamente extasiado, mi hermano tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Empecé a embestirle suavemente porque si me movía demasiado deprisa le iba a hacer daño a su pierna.

Kaoru grito mi nombre varias veces dándome a entender que estaba punto de venirse. Grito una última vez quedándose con la boca vierta en busca de aire y se vino encima de su pecho, y al correrse se tenso haciendo que me corriese gritando su nombre dentro de el. Nos quedamos un rato los dos en busca de aire y entonces nos miramos a los ojos. Me situé a su lado y le abrace con ternura mientras el soltaba un quejido de dolor. Estábamos los dos demasiado cansados para intercambiar alguna palabra o para razonar lo que habíamos acabado de hacer. Nos dormimos plácidamente, uno en brazos del otro.

Abrí los ojos para ver como unos cabellos rojos despeinados me hacían cosquillas en el cuello. Mire como mi hermano se estaba despertando y me miro con una sonrisa. _Te acabas de acostar con tu propio gemelo, cuando tu estas saliendo con Haruhi. _Gruñí mientras salía de la cama a toda prisa y buscaba mi ropa vistiéndome.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¡Soy un idiota, un inconsciente! He follado con mi propio hermano…- me dije a mí mismo. Me gire solo para ver a Kaoru con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Hi… Hikaru…- negué con la cabeza y abrí la puerta para salir.

-Lo siento de verdad lo siento, pero yo quiero a Haruhi, y no se merece esto.- salí de la habitación dejando a mi hermano llorando, con el corazón roto. Reprimí las lagrimas que querían salir al haber visto a mi hermano de aquella forma. _¿Cómo le has hecho esto Hikaru? Eres un monstruo. ¡Le has dejado allí con el corazón roto! Es tu hermano, te debería importar mucho. _Me senté en el puerta, podía oír mi hermano sollozar dentro de la habitación.

-¡Te odio Hikaru!- grito con todas sus fuerzas. Sentí que las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas al oír aquellas palabras. Si fuera un buen hermano, entraría en esa habitación, buscando su perdón, abrazando y consolando a mi gemelo. Me levante y me pegue una última vez contra la puerta, dejando que Kaoru oyera que yo también estaba llorando.

-Lo siento…- murmure antes de salir corriendo hacia el patio, pidiendo un coche para volver a Karuizawa.

Miraba por la ventana como iban pasando los bosques, los otros coches. Se echaba tanto de menos ir con Kaoru juntos, a todos los sitios. _Y todo es culpa tuya, le has hecho mucho daño… _Ya había parado de llorar, pero en mi pecho había un vacio enorme que me ponía triste. Abrace mis piernas a mi pecho y puse mi rostro entre ellas suspirando. Me lo iba a callar, no le iba a decir nada de lo que había pasado a Haruhi. Si claro, le iba a decir que lo sentía pero me había acostado con mi hermano.

Parecía estar enfadada conmigo cuando llegue. Se puso delante de mí, con una cara de enfadada que la hacía aun más mona.

-Te fuiste ¡Te fuiste!- me grito.

-Lo sé, lo siento. – le pedí perdón mientras le agarraba las manos.

-Sabes, sabes que tengo miedo a las tormentas… ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?- subí la vista para encararla. Había olvidado completamente el miedo a los truenos de Haruhi, solo me había acordado de Kaoru. _Porque tú sabes que él es más importante para ti que nadie más en este mundo. _¡No! ¡Ya no! Ahora Haruhi también me importaba mucho, al fin y al cabo era mi novia, haría lo que fuese para protegerla.

La abrace sorprendiéndola y le bese la cabeza.

-Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Pienso compensarte.- ella me devolvió el abrazo y cerró los ojos mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho.

-No espero menos. Vamos a salir esta noche. ¿Sí?- asentí con la cabeza mientras le sonreí, feliz de que ya no estuviera enfadado conmigo. Me agarro de la mano y me llevo dentro. Los otros cuatro me miraron, preguntándome donde había estado con los ojos. Tamaki y Kyoya se miraron entre si y bajaron la vista, como si estuvieran hablando y se hubieran enfadado conmigo.

-Hika-chan ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Y Kao-chan?

-Kaoru se quedara en casa. No volverá… Y también ha dejado el Host club. –Tamaki dijo. Mori y Honey aun no lo sabían. Mori levanto la cabeza y me miro sorprendido, al igual que Honey, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡¿Por qué no volverá Kao-chan?- me pregunto echándose encima de Mori.

-No lo sé. – mentí. Subí a mi habitación con Haruhi quien me siguió. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me agarro la mano.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

-Estuve con Kaoru, el tiene miedo a las tormentas también.- le dije con un susurro. Ella se levanto de la cama.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Te fuiste con él y no pudiste quedarte aquí conmigo?- me grito furiosa. La intente tranquilizar pero ella me empujo.

-Haruhi lo tienes que entender, el es mi hermano.- le pedí. Ella negó con la cabeza quitándose el delantal y lanzándolo al suelo.

-Y el tiene que entender que yo soy tu novia. ¡Que Kaoru ya no es un mocoso de 5 años aunque se comporte como tal! – me grito. Baje la vista.

-No hables así de mi hermano. – le gruñí. – La que se está comportando así eres tú, porque que recuerde yo tenemos la misma edad y tu también tienes miedo de las tormentas, que para ser una chica eso no te da más razones para tenerlo. – le grite. Oímos que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Qué son tantos gritos?-identificamos la voz de Kyoya.

-No es nada.- dije. Haruhi miraba por la ventana dándome la espalda.

-¿A quién quieres más? ¿A tu hermano o a mi?- me pregunto de repente mientras se giraba.

-Me.. ¿Me estas pidiendo que elija? ¿Entre mi propia familia y tú? – Haruhi solo me miro, respondiendo claramente a mi pregunta. Me gire de espaldas a ella.

-A tu… A tu te quiero de una forma, y a mi hermano también le quiero, pero de otra forma. ¡No me puedes estar pidiendo que elija!- le dije. Haruhi bufo.

-Si me quieres, demuéstramelo. No vayas mas con él, no quiero que hagáis todo juntos, parecéis novios. Me ponéis celosa.- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. Me beso poniéndose de puntillas. La abrace y cerré los ojos sintiendo que las lagrimas estaban al acecho.

-De acuerdo.- susurre arrepintiéndome al segundo de mi decisión.

_Lo siento Kaoru… _

* * *

><p>Pobre Kaoru TT q malo es Hikaru haciendole esto TT espero q os haya gustado, y.. q sigais leyendo mi fic^^ los reviewws son muy bieen recividoos, si me dias, qizaas Hikaru vuelve a pensarse esta promes q le a hecho a la mala P*** de Haruhi^^^^Aqi empieza el mpreg i el TAMAKIXKAORU ;)<p>

_Sayonaraaa  
><em>


	5. Capitulo 5: Amistad

Ola! Lo siento por haceros esperar y gracias a los q me dejais reviewss =) Sois por los q continuo subiendo =') bueno aqii el cap 5, aqi ya han pasado dos meses des de aqella noche =S es q si no no sabia q poner en medio, o sea q ya sta embarazado Kaoru. =) voy a poner TamaKao de ahora en adelanto y despues tranqii volvera el HikaKao, pero por ahora se centrara mucho en estos dos.

**Q oos gustee=)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Amistad<strong>

**POV: Kaoru**

Habían pasado dos meses casi desde que Hikaru y yo habíamos tenido aquel encuentro. Casi no me dirigía la palabra, y por casa y por la escuela me evitaba tanto como podía. Ya no llevaba la pierna enyesada, ya me había recuperado del todo.

Yo me encontraba fatal, cada mañana me levantaba solo para vomitar, y casi siempre veía que Hikaru me miraba desde la rendija de la puerta, dudando si entrar o no, pero nunca entraba, siempre me dejaba solo.

Me encontraba tendido en mi cama, a punto de levantarme e ir a devolver todo lo que comí anoche.

-¿Kaoru?- sentí una voz llamarme antes de tenerme que levantar hacia el baño. Después de vomitar levante la vista para ver a Tamaki con los ojos abiertos como platos mirándome. - ¿Qué…Que te pasa?- me pregunto arrodillándose a mi lado.

Le mire levantándome y tirando de la cadena.

-Nada… Solo me encuentro un poco mal. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije mientras me lavaba la boca.

-Bueno, Kyoya dijo que estaba cansado de perder dinero y me dijo que te viniera a convencer de que volvieras a volver al Host Club, y todos me pidieron que te diera esta carta. – me entrego un papel doblegado. Lo abri y mire como todos habían escrito sus razones para que volviera al Host Club, todos menos Hikaru y Haruhi. Sonreí mientras sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Me sorprendí al saber que aun después de haber llorando tanto aun me quedaran lagrimas. Kyoya había dicho que no era solo por el dinero que quería que volviera, si no porque no era lo mismo sin mí.

-Todos te echan mucho de menos Kaoru, yo también.- me dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos. Le mire a los ojos. –Y además últimamente nos dijo Hikaru que tampoco venias al instituto.- negué con la cabeza.

-Me encuentro muy mal.- le respondí.- No puedo comer, porque lo que como lo vomito al cabo de unos minutos.- me senté en la cama y subí mis rodillas a mi pecho. Tamaki se sentó a mi lado y me empezó a acariciar la espalda en círculos.

-Tranquilo… No tienes que sentirte obligado a hacer nada, y se porque no puedes, y aunque quizás otra gente no lo vaya a aceptar, a mi no me importa, te comprendo muy bien. – levante la cabeza. ¿Sabía que me gustaba mi propio hermano? – A mi tampoco me gusta que tu hermano vaya con Haruhi, pero bueno, ya me da igual, porque creo que me gusta otra persona así que. Quiero que sepas que cuando quieras volver al Host Club todos te estaremos esperando. Te lo aseguro, nada nos haría más felices.- me abrazo.

Tamaki siempre me había parecido comprensivo, quizás a veces demasiado, pero ahora lo necesitaba, porque hacía tiempo que nadie me abrazaba. Algunos días habían venido todos los del Host Club a pedirme que volviera, pero yo solo les daba negativas entre sollozos. Después de la escuela me quedaba siempre un rato sentado en la puerta de la 3ª sala de música, oyendo como atendían a nuestras clientas. Hikaru ahora se encargaba con Haruhi de las clientas. Esto hizo darme cuenta de que sin mí el podría seguir, pero yo sin el no.

-Lo siento, pero es que no aguanto, no podría aguantar verlos juntos. No puedo, le partiría la cara a Haruhi, pero sé que a todos os gusta que este en el Host Club, asi que yo no soy nadie para decir lo contrario. Ya es suficientemente malo verlos a la hora de comer y durante las clases.- le dije. Tamaki me miro a los ojos.

-¿Quieres salir esta tarde? Así te olvidas un poco de todo.- me sonrió. Como me iba a negar, el siempre había venido a intentar convencerme de que le explicara lo que me pasaba y porque no quería volver al Host Club, por eso le debía al menos una tarde, y así me olvidaba de mi estúpido hermana y su novia.

-Claro.

-¡Genial!- me abrazo alzándome un poco de la cama y se fue hacia la puerta. – A las cinco te paso a recoger, y quita esa cara de amargado que llevas. Sonríe un poco. ¡Nos vemos!- le sonreí sinceramente ante su felicidad y lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

Justo en aquel maldito momento Hikaru volvía con Haruhi ya que habían pasado la noche juntos en la casa de la plebeya. _Como te partiría la cara, chavala. _Mire a Haruhi con los ojos entrecerrados pero ella ni se inmuto, iba colgada del brazo de mi hermano hablando. Tamaki me agarro la mano.

-Tranquilo, controla tu cólera.- me puso las manos en los hombros con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos entonces.- el asintió antes de salir. Cerre la puerta y me dirigi otra vez a mi habitación a ducharme.

Mire impaciente el reloj. Me había vestido normal, ni que fuera a una cita, pero intenté ponerme ropa alegre, para disimular mi look depresivo. Llamaron a mi puerta. Abrí encontrándome con Tamaki.

-¡Venga!- me agarro de la mano llevándome escaleras abajo. Me subí en su coche y el se sentó a mi lado dándole unas señas al conductor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunte desviando mi vista hacia la ventana tintada.

-Pues, la verdad no lo sé, creí que podríamos escoger algo juntos.- le mire desafiante.

-¿Conoces aquellas salas donde te dan una pistolas y compites con otra gente para no morir?- Tamaki se quedo perplejo.- Bueno igual, ahora no me sale el nombre pero sé donde está. Te llevare.- le di unas direcciones al chofer y nos condujo hacia allí.

La tarde nos paso volando a los dos, ya que Tamaki insistió en ir al cine, donde iban los plebeyos los sábados y los domingos. Prefería mirar las películas por la televisión gigante de mi casa pero fue divertido ir con él. Me compro palomitas las cuales devolví en el lavabo del mismo cine. La película era una comedia así que nos la pasamos riendo, aunque aprendimos que teníamos que hacer silencio, por eso era mejor mirarlo en tu casa.

-¡Vamos a comer a un restaurante de aquellos de comida rápida! – al lado del cine había uno así que no nos tuvimos casi que mover. Nos pusimos a la cola. Fui mirando uno por uno los diferentes menús que habían y me fije en como lo hacían. Era asqueroso.- ¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto. Dirigí la vista hacia el y arrufe la nariz.

-No lo sé…- murmure. _Igualmente lo voy a vomitar todo. _

-No pasa nada, yo escojo, ya verás como te va a gustar.- estaba emocionadísimo, por lo que supuse que era su primera vez yendo a uno de aquellos lugares, y en aquellos momentos estaba atravesando una afición hacia los plebeyos. _Gracias a Haruhi. _Apoye mi cabeza en su brazo cerrando los ojos. En el cine de milagro no me había dormido porque estaba agotado.

Me senté en una silla mientras me pasaba mi hamburguesa. Le di un mordisco de prueba, para ver si estaba buena o no. Lo estaba, tanto que me comí parte de la hamburguesa de Tamaki también, pero a el no le importo ya que me la dio el mismo.

-¡Estan realmente buenas!- dije mientras salíamos del restaurante. Tamaki solo sonrió. Pare en seco mientras me puse una mano delante de la boca y corrí otra vez a dentro para ir a buscar el lavabo.

Me apoye contra la taza del váter devolviendo las dos hamburguesas y las patatas. Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Me dolía el cuello y toda mi boca tenía un sabor agrio. Tosí un par de veces antes de sentir unas manos acariciarme la espalda.

-Mañana te acompañare al médico después de la escuela. – le mire con los ojos lagrimosos. Me ayudo a levantarme y me guio hasta el coche. – Esto no puede seguir así, es la enésima vez que te veo vomitar durante el día. ¿Iras a clase mañana?- me pregunto mientras me miraba seriamente. Asentí levemente mientras bajaba la cabeza. Puse una mano en mi estomagó el cual gruñía por la falta de alimentos. –Pues después de clases me saltare el Host Club y te acompañare al médico. Esto no puede seguir así, si no miras por tu mismo, alguien lo tendrá que hacer. – me sonrió cariñosamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Gracias Tamaki-senpai… - susurre.

-¡Tengo que preocuparme por la salud de mi hijo! – me abrazo efusivamente, haciendo que me riera. Me removió el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Nos despedimos y él me dejo en mi casa. Subí mucho más animado que los otros días a mi habitación, con una sonrisa. Me estire en la cama con una sonrisa y cerré los ojos. _Por fin, a alguien que le importo. _Me levante para irme a dar una ducha y me puse el pijama. Cerré los ojos mientras me cobijaba dentro de las sabanas. _Tengo ganas de volver a verlo… _Sonreí una última vez antes de dormirme.

* * *

><p>¿QQ le dira el medicoo? Pobree Kaorru q se encuentra muy mal, q kawaii es tamaki por hacerle lado XD espero q oos haya gustado, si dejaais reviewws nada malo le pasara a Kaoru, pero si no dejais un review Kaoru morira ¬¬<p>

_**Sayonara**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Análisis

OOla! Aqi estoy con el capitulo 6, os aseguro q pongo todo mi esfuerzo para hacerlos mas largos lo q pasa es q me paso y pongo lo de un capitulo en otro y entonces se ma acaban las ideas =S Gracias a todos los q me habeis dejado reviewws ='D sois muy alentadores y me ayudais mucho a seguir diciendo que os gusta mi historia=D Bueno aqi el cap 6 q comienza ya el TamaKao! Y el mpreg para todas y todos (?) los que lo estuvierais esperando!=)

**Q oss gustee!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Análisis<strong>

**POV: Kaoru**

Me senté en mi mesa mientras sentía la mirada de mi gemelo clavada en mí. Encima de mi mesa había un papel doblegado con una con mi nombre. Lo abrí para leer lo que había dentro.

_Espérame delante de la 3ª sala de música después de las clases y Kyoya nos dará la dirección de uno de sus hospitales. _

_Tamaki. _

Sonreí y arrugue el papel guardándomelo en el bolsillo.

Las clases pasaron más lentas de lo que debieron y a la hora de comer me quede en clase ya que no tenia ánimos para comer, de todas formas lo iba a devolver después.

Corrí por los pasillos hacia la sala de música donde estaba el Host Club. Lo echaba en falta, mucho, pero no podía echarme atrás porque si volvía allí lo pasaría muy mal.

Me senté en el suelo para esperar a Tamaki cuando oí a Hikaru y a Haruhi que se dirigían hacia allí. Se pararon delante de mí, mi hermano visiblemente nervioso, pero Haruhi entrecerró los ojos.

-Vaya… ¿Vuelves al Host Club?- me dijo con una mueca. Le devolví la mirada arrufando las cejas.

-No tranquila, no volvería contigo allí dentro.- le gruñí. Ya estaba harto de que me hablase, por lo que cuando le hacia la tajaba con cualquier cosa o la insultaba indirectamente. Hikaru suspiro bajando la vista mientras se deshacía de la mano de su novia y entraba en el Host Club.

-¡Kaoru!- Tamaki salió en el momento que Haruhi entraba. Me levante con una sonrisa. – Vamos, Kyoya ya me dio la dirección. – les sonreí a los dos y le di las gracias a Kyoya.

-¡Kao-chan!- Honey-senpai se me tiro encima abrazándome con Mori detrás suyo. –Te echamos de menos…- le sonreí y me despedí de ellos. Nos fuimos en el coche de Tamaki hacia el hospital mientras me daba conversa para distraerme. _¿Y si Hikaru me pego algo cuando tuvimos sexo? Pero… Entonces se lo hubieran tenido que pegar a el primero, y que yo sepa era virgen ¿o no? _Casi no escuchaba a Tamaki, estaba demasiado preocupado para lo que me dirían los doctores.

-Buenos días.- una mujer con bata blanca entro donde nos esperábamos yo y Tamaki. - ¿Sois los amigos del senyorito Ootori?- asentimos con la cabeza.

Me cogieron sangre y me hicieron un montón de preguntas.

-¿Cuántas veces al día vomitas? ¿O cuando sueles vomitar?- me pregunto mientras me tomaba el pulso.

-Cada vez que como.- le conteste. Alzo las cejas y me miro.

-Bien, ¿Sientes mareos constantemente? ¿Te duele alguna parte del cuerpo?- mire a Tamaki quien estaba mirándome fijamente.

-Si, a veces me mareo, y me suele doler el estomago y la espalda muchas veces.- la doctora se levanto y nos dijo que nos esperáramos media hora y nos darían el resultado de los análisis de sangre. Tamaki me llevo a la cafetería a tomarnos algo porque me había quedado medio mareado por el hecho de que me hubieran sacado sangre dos veces, la primera para los análisis y la segunda por algo de que querían asegurarse (?). Me acabe de tomar mi te de un trago y puse mi cabeza encima de mis brazos.

-Tranquilo, seguramente no será nada.- me aseguro Tamaki tomándome de la mano. Cuando hubo pasado la media hora nos dirigimos otra vez hacia aquella sala. La doctora nos estaba esperando con un sobre en la mano.

-Señor Hitachiin podría darnos unas muestras de su orina ¿por favor? – asentí sorprendido y avergonzado con la cabeza y ella me guio hasta el lavabo.

Se las di y volvió a pedirnos que nos esperáramos pero que sería muy poco rato y que no hacía falta que abandonáramos la habitación. Tamaki se sentó a mi lado y me tomo de la mano calmándome un poco. Cansado apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo sus acelerados latidos, pero no le preste atención.

Paso un cuarto de hora que la doctora volvió a entrar con unos papeles en la mano y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Ya tenemos el resultado. Señor Hitachiin ¿me podría decir su edad?- asentí con la cabeza.

-Dieciséis.- ella miro a Tamaki.

-¿Es su pareja?- mire a Tamaki con sorpresa y el también me miro a mi. Me sonroje violentamente y negué con la cabeza.

-N-no… ¿Qué le hace pensar que soy gay?- le pregunte, porque aunque lo fuera no creía que se notara tanto.

-Pues, es que… Es uno de los pocos casos que se han tenido en el mundo, pero usted esta embarazado.- me dijo con una voz suave.

Sentí como si se me parar el corazón, y perdiera el sentido, o quizás lo perdí porque lo último que sentí eran los brazos de Tamaki abrazarme.

Abri los ojos para encontrarme que estaba en mi cama. _Habrá sido una pesadilla, yo no estoy embarazado, no puedo estarlo. _Tamaki se encontraba a mi lado con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. Trague saliva y bufe.

-¿En verdad lo estoy?- musite. El asintió y me mostro los papeles que llevaba la doctora cuando había entrado. _¡Por eso me pidieron la muestra de orina! Y el bebe… El bebe es de Hikaru, porque yo no me he acostado con nadie más. _Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – Tamaki…- susurre abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando en su pecho.

-Ssh… Tranquilo. De quien… ¿De quién es?- me acaricio los cabellos y me abrazo con más fuerza.

-De… De Hikaru…- solloce. Note como se quedaba helado y le mire el rostro. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba totalmente sorprendido. _Como para no estarlo… _- ¡Por dios! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Tengo dieciséis años! ¡Y soy un hombre! Además, Hikaru está con Haruhi no hay forma de que le diga que voy a tener un hijo suyo, además somos hermanos gemelos, el niño va a salir idéntico a nosotros o deformado…- solloce volviéndome loco. Tamaki me volvió a abrazar.

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudare, estoy seguro que todo el Host Club te ayudara. No tienes porque pasar todo esto solo.- me aseguro.

-Cuando se enteren los demás todo el mundo se va a reír de mí. Y cuando este de unos cuantos meses ya no podre ni ir a la escuela ¡Si voy a parecer un globo!- grite. Tamaki rio y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo todo se solucionara, puedes abortar si quieres.

-No, no, yo no pienso matar a mi hijo, además ya debo estar de dos meses…

-Y… No sé si es correcto tocar este tema ahora pero… ¿Cuándo te acostaste con Hikaru?- me pregunto con un poco de rabia. Le mire con los ojos llorosos y bufe.

-Hace ya dos meses el vino porque había tormenta y a mí me dan miedo y… Una cosa llevo a la otra y no sé porque nos besamos y fue a mas… Hasta que terminamos follando.- masculle. Tamaki se levanto y miro la hora.

-Tranquilo ¿Si? Yo si fuera tu se lo diría pero ya verás cómo crees que va a reaccionar. Yo me tengo que ir que ya es muy tarde. Son casi las doce de la noche.- mire la hora y efectivamente eran las once y cincuenta.

-¡Tamaki!- dije antes de que saliera de mi habitación. – Quédate a dormir… Por favor…- le pedí con la voz rota. Le puse unos ojos de cordero degollado que siempre me habían funcionado con todo el mundo. Se rio por lo bajo y cogió su móvil para llamar a su padre y avisarle de que se iba a quedar. Le sonreí mientras le agradecía que se quedara. _Ahora si me quedo solo estoy seguro de que me voy a cortar las venas o algo. _

Le deje un pijama mío pero le iba pequeño así que decidió dormir en su ropa interior. Se empezó a desnudar delante de mí mientras yo me metía en la cama cosa que hizo que me sonrojara violentamente. Yo me empecé a cambiar de espaldas a el pero note su vista clavada en mi. Cuando me hube puesto los pantalones del pijama me quite la camiseta y me mire bien.

_Si que tengo una especie de bulto… _Suspire mientras sentía ganas de llorar otra vez, pero no lo iba a hacer, Tamaki no tenía que estar siempre viéndome llorar. Me metí en la cama y Tamaki se puso a mi lado mirándome fijamente.

-Gracias por quedarte…- le agradecí otra vez. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No importa, pero quiero que me hagas un favor… Ven al Host Club mañana ¡Por favor!- negué rotundamente con la cabeza. - ¡Porfi! Si te molestan aquellos dos te puedes marchar pero ven un rato por favor, por mi ¿por favor?- bufe.

-Pero me marchare al poco rato ¿si? Antes de que lleguen las clientas…- me sonrió ampliamente y me abrazo efusivamente. Reí y le abrace de vuelta.

-Tamaki ya… Me estas ahogando…- me queje. Se separo un poco de mi y sus ojos buscaron los míos. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente un rato hasta que el acerco su rostro al mío y ajunto nuestros labios suavemente. Ninguno de los dos nos movimos, Tamaki estaba esperando a que yo le respondiera. Cerré los ojos y apreté un poco contra el dándole a entender que quería que continuara. Yo ya no estaba pensando ni razonando lo que hacía, solo sabía que los labios de Tamaki se sentían demasiado bien. Me apretó más contra su cuerpo y pude sentir sus manos debajo de mi camisa, despertándome de la realidad. Me aparte de el tanto como pude respirando dificultosamente.

-No… No… Lo siento pero es que no puedo… Aun no…- murmure. Tamaki bajo la vista apenado.

-Lo siento, es solo que… Pensé…- puse una mano en su mejilla.

-Eh tranquilo, no te he dicho que no del todo, solo digo que acabo de enterarme que estoy embarazado de mi gemelo, dame un tiempo, convénceme de porque tengo que estar contigo. – le sonreí retóricamente. El me sonrió y me abrazo suavemente invitándome a que me durmiera en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo, te pienso convencer.- me aseguro susurrándome en la oreja haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera la espalda. – Buenas noches, Kao-chan.

-Buenas noches Tamaki-senpai…- susurre antes de quedarme dormido profundamente. _Mañana va a ser un día muuuy laaargo… _Pensel al acordarme del Host Club.

* * *

><p>Pobre Kao... ¿Se lo diraa? Y aqi para todas las q estuvierais esperando el mpreg ¡Ya llego! xD Me voy a centrar ya mucho en el tamaKao y en lo pesaao q se va a poner Tamaki con Kaoru para que salga con el, y lo celoso que se va a poner Hikaru jajaja (risa malevola xD) bueno espero q os haya gustadoo=)<p>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	7. Capitulo 7: Seduciendo

Hoy me hacia ilusion subir el cap 7 tambien, q creo en mi opinion q es una mieerda... pero bueno, no pasa nada, si a vosotros os gusta pues es lo q importa y si no os gusta, lo siento.. pq a veces esto son como caps de relleno para lo q viene despues xD

**espero q os guste y q dejeeis muchos revieews=)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Seduciendo<strong>

**POV: Tamaki**

Cuando me levante Kaoru aun estaba dormido en mis brazos. _Parece un ángel… _Acaricie sus cabellos rojizos y le bese la frente. _Te voy a convencer para que salgas conmigo, te voy a seducir Kaoru Hitachiin. _Espere a que se levantara el para moverme ya que yo no quería despertarle. Me sonrió mientras me dio los buenos días. Se levanto de la cama y se fue vagamente hacia a el baño para darse una ducha. Yo también me levante y empecé a ponerme el uniforme.

Salió de la ducha con el pelo mojado y una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y agarro su uniforme antes de meterse otra vez en el baño. _Suficiente tiempo para darme cuenta de que se le empieza a notar que esta embarazado. _Espere a que se terminara de arreglar y bajamos a desayunar.

-Tamaki ¡Cuánto tiempo!- su madre me saludo. Hikaru ya estaba en la mesa y me miro con una mirada mortífera y le dirigió otra a Kaoru. Entrecerré los ojos y bufe mientras agarraba a Kaoru de la cintura, como si fuéramos una pareja. Solo lo noto Hikaru quien miro mi mano como si la pudiese quemar con la vista.

-Tamaki…- susurro nerviosamente Kaoru con un sonrojo adorable en su rostro. Desayunamos tranquilos ya que enseguida Hikaru se marcho a cambiarse.

-Kaoru ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dije anoche y de lo que dijiste tu?- le pregunte con una sonrisa socarrona y alzando una ceja. – Voy a hacer que seas mi novio, cueste lo que cueste. Porque te quiero y me enamore de ti hace ya un tiempo, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hacerte lado en todo lo que pueda lo hare. – le asegure seriamente agarrándole las manos. Kaoru se quedo sorprendido pero después me sonrió.

-Te deseo mucha suerte.- sabía que Kaoru lo hacía porque quería jugar pero yo me lo iba a tomar a pecho, porque le quería, mucho, y no soportaba ver lo que le hacia su propio hermano.

Nos fuimos al instituto en un coche que pedí yo, ya que ni de broma quería ir en el mismo coche que Hikaru, y además el iba a pasar a buscar a Haruhi seguramente. Haruhi siempre me había parecido simpática, es mas simpatiquísima y tenía que admitir que me había llegado a gustar, pero siempre me había fijado bastante en Kaoru, y lo diferenciaba perfectamente de su hermano. Yo decía que no, porque era lo que ellos querían, pero podía ver de sobras quien era Kaoru, ya que sus movimientos y su propia voz eran mucho más dulces. Le había oído un par de veces cantar y la verdad me encanto. _Algún día le tendré que pedir que cante para mí… _

Todo el mundo nos miraba sorprendidos cuando vieron que yo llegaba con Kaoru. Me atreví a agarrarle la mano por los pasillos mientras le acompañaba hasta su clase pero él me dio un apretón que casi me rompe los huesos.

Cuando entre en clase Kyoya me miraba por encima de sus gafas y entonces con un dedo se las puso a lugar y me sonrió de aquella forma malévola que solía hacer.

-¿Ahora flirteas con el gemelo?- me pregunto discretamente cuando me senté. Me gire y alce las cejas.- Te vi agarrarle la mano y vi que llegaste con él.

-Solo estaba molestándolo. – mentí.

-Te gusta.- me corto. Le mire sorprendido. – Se te ve mucho, puede dar mucho dinero al Host Club, el rey es gay, y esta con uno de los gemelos. Si, mucho dinero.- dijo pensando para sí mismo. Bufe.

-Siempre pensando en el dinero. Nunca en los sentimientos. Pues si mira, me gusta ya hace tiempo de esto, pero no se, ahora vi la oportunidad para decirle la verdad y el me necesita, me da igual si no me quiere como su novio, al menos yo quiero hacerle lado por todo lo que esta pasando… Que se haya quedado embarazado debe ser un shock muy grande…- dije sin pensar. Kyoya se había quedado helado. – Oh… Ups…

-¿Embarazado? ¿Cómo…?- me pregunto perplejo.

-Ayer se lo dijeron cuando nos fuimos a hacer las revisiones a tu hospital lo encontramos. – le aclare nerviosamente asegurándome de que nadie lo oyera. –Y le he convencido para que venga esta tarde al Host Club así que haz como si no lo supieras, me fui de la lengua…- murmure. Me sentía culpable por dentro pero por la tarde se lo iba a decir a Kaoru que se lo había dicho. Y sabía que Kaoru era bueno guardando secretos.

-Bien, bueno… De acuerdo no le diré nada a nadie. ¿Y de quien…?

-No, no, yo ya no digo nada más, si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a él, ya he dicho suficiente. – dije. Kyoya pareció estar de acuerdo, pero estaba seguro de que le iba a pedir explicaciones al menor de los Hitachiin.

Las clases pasaron demasiado lentas, y yo no pude sacar a Kaoru de mi mente. En parte tenía ganas de que el niño o niña naciera, y esperaba que fuera un niño, y al ser de dos gemelos había altas probabilidades de que fueran gemelos suponía. Seria clavado a Kaoru, sería como tener a Kaoru pero en pequeño…

Me fui rápidamente hacia el Host Club con Kyoya, para encontrarme que Kaoru estaba esperándome en la puerta. Le sonreí, feliz de verlo allí. Corrí hacia a él y le abrace dejándole sorprendido y sin habla. Kyoya dejo ir una carcajada cuando paso por nuestro lado y entro en el Host Club.

-Tamaki…- me susurro el gemelo.

-Te dije que lo haría todo para que te enamorases de mi, así que empezare para ser mas cariñoso que un cachorro.- le murmure emocionado. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Entramos en el Host Club, Kaoru estaba visiblemente incomodo al ver a su hermano hablando con Haruhi. _Nunca podrás borrar el amor que siente Kaoru por Hikaru… _Haruhi nos miro y después miro a Kaoru con desagrado.

-Yo no sé si aguantare Tamaki, se lo tengo que decir…- murmuro Kaoru al borde de las lágrimas. Hice que sentara en uno de los sofás y le agarre la mano apretándola delicadamente. Honey-senpai no hizo esperarse y se tiro encima de Kaoru y Mori solo le siguió detrás con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a quedarte ya? ¿Has vuelto Kao-chan?- le pregunto Honey.

-Ah eso… No creo. – murmuro Kaoru.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué…?- dijo Honey visiblemente triste por la respuesta.

-Kaoru.- oí que le llamaba Kyoya. – Quiero hablar un momento contigo.- le hizo señas para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo. Hikaru les siguió con la vista, sin prestar atención a la verborrea de Haruhi. Haruhi des de que empezó a salir con Hikaru cambio totalmente de carácter, simplemente era otra. Casi no prestaba atención a los demás, solo a su querido novio, y parecía estar mucho menos interesada en las actividades del club. Sabia cual era la razón por la que Kaoru se había marchado y no quería volver, era ella, y a veces deseaba que ella se fuese y que Kaoru volviera, porque el club no era lo mismo sin sus participantes iniciales.

Al cabo de un rato empezaron a entrar clientas y Kaoru y Kyoya terminaron de hablar. Kaoru me hizo señas de que se le acercara. Me levante excusándome de mis clientas. Kaoru tenía un montón alrededor suyo, preguntando porque no venia, emocionadas. Me acerque a él y salimos de la sala de música.

-Yo me voy.- me dijo. Entrecerré los ojos fingiendo estar enfadado pero después le sonreí.

-¿Por qué no me esperas? ¿O porque no atendemos las clientas juntos? – Kaoru bufo y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Tamaki, pero me estoy empezando a marear y no quiero tener que vomitar en el instituto. Vamos quedar mañana que es sábado. – me dijo. Le acaricie el pelo cariñosamente y asentí con la cabeza.

-Cuando termine el Host Club te llamare. – le asegure. El asintió con la cabeza. Iba a marcharse cuando lo agarre del brazo y lo aplaste contra mí, juntando nuestros labios por segunda vez. Kaoru se sobresalto pero no se opuso. Su mano se dirigió a mi brazo y me apretó un poco.

-Tamaki…- susurro al despegar mis labios de los suyos. Le sonreí retóricamente y le deje ir.

-Te dije que te convencería, así que…- le dije. Kaoru me sonrió cálidamente y se acerco a mi dándome un beso, solo un leve roce en los labios.

-Lo estas consiguiendo…- susurro antes de marcharse con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Sonreí triunfante, más feliz que nunca. _Kaoru te prometo que te hare más feliz que nunca. _Entre otra vez en el Host Club bajo la atenta mirada del gemelo. Empecé a atender mis clientas, mas distraído que de costumbre, pero es que no podía centrar mi mente en ellas, solo podía pensar en los labios del menor… Porque él era el único que podía hacer que mis piernas flaquearan.

Fui el último en salir del Host Club cerrándolo, y mientras iba camino de casa en el coche llame a Kaoru para quedar.

-¿Tono? ¿Ya habéis terminado?- me contesto. ¿Tono? Hacía tiempo ya que nadie me llamaba así.

-Sí, y bueno, vamos a tener nuestra primera cita mañana ¿no?- le dije. Sentí que Kaoru se sorprendía.

-¿Primera cita?

-Si claro, así yo aprovecho para convencerte que sería un novio estupendo.- sentí su risa melodiosa al otro lado.

-De acuerdo, pásame a recoger mañana por la tarde.- me dijo. Lo notaba mucho más animado que antes.

-De acuerdo. – nos despedimos cuando llegue a mi casa.

Me tire en la cama y cerré los ojos con una sonrisa estúpida. Si sentirse tan bien era estar enamorado,** yo no quería dejar de estarlo.**

* * *

><p>Tranqilo Tama-chan, q te qeda para rato de estar enamorado de Kaoru xD mm encanta q kaoru se haga el dificl (soy idiota.. he escrito yo la fic, como no me va a gustar XD ) buenoo, dejaad muchoos reviewws pliis, i asi sabreis como ira la primera citaaa ouii!<p>

**Sayonara**


	8. Capitulo 8: Primera cita

Ya era hora de que subiese noo? XD lo siento por no ser regular pero tengo que esperar a que me vengan ideas, aqui hay un casiii lemon, pero no, era demasiado rapido para que lo hicieran ya -.- POr fiin Tama-chan y Kao-chan estan juntoos! Es q me encanta en TamaKao, no se, una reciente obsesion, pero ya habra un HIkaru celoso muy pronto ;)

Aqii vaa, esperoo q os gustee!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Primera cita<strong>

**POV: Kaoru**

Me acabe de duchar y me plante frente al espejo de lado. Me palpe el estomago, intentando encontrar algún indicio del bebe que se iba a formando allí. Si, había un bulto, casi imperceptible, pero era mi hijo, y yo lo notaria aunque no hubiese nada. Me vestí y me seque el pelo. _Tu primera cita con Tamaki… ¿Quién hubiera dicho que habrías acabado con Tono? _Me reí de mi mismo.

Mire el reloj por enésima vez asegurándome de la hora. _Maldita sea, venme a recoger ya Tamaki… _

Baje a la entrada porque simplemente me aburría de estar esperando en mi habitación. Me senté en unos de los sofás cuando vi a Hikaru bajar. Le mire y me levante. _Se lo tienes que contar, se fuerte Kaoru. _

-Hikaru.- le llame, el me miro un momento pero rehusó mi mirada. Entrecerré los ojos y me dirigí hacia él. Sabía que había sido yo el que me había enfadado con él y había decidido ignorarle, pero ahora sin duda era él, cada vez que le miraba el apartaba sus ojos de mi.

Le agarre del brazo y tire de él para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Hikaru te tengo que decir una cosa y es muy importante.- le asegure. El se lo pensó varias veces pero me miro con un rostro preocupado.

-Lo siento Kaoru, pero no puedo.- me contesto intentando deshacerse de mi agarre.

-¡No! ¡Deja de ignorarme! ¡¿Qué te ha dicho aquella zorra? ¡¿Qué me ignores y no me hables? – le grite cansado, y la verdad los problemas hormonales del embarazo no ayudaban demasiado.

-No hables así de mi novia.- sentir su voz otra vez dirigida a mi aunque fuera con rabia era como ver las estrellas. Le había echado de menos, más de lo que él podía imaginar nunca.

-Eso no es una novia, es una víbora. – el veneno estaba presente en mis palabras. Hikaru se giro hacia a mí y me dio una bofetada que resonó por toda la mansión. Me giro la cara literalmente. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y ya no me importo si me veía llorar, las deje salir libremente, para que viera el daño que me estaba haciendo. Me toque la mejilla que parecía estar al rojo vivo, y me picaba como un demonio. Hikaru estaba aturdido y confundido mirando mis lagrimas. Le mire una última vez para darle un poco de dramatismo a la escena antes de marcharme hacia fuera de la casa. _Ya esperare a Tamaki fuera, lo que sea para no verle. _

Me senté en el porche de la casa, esperando a que el coche del rey me recogiera y me llevara lejos de aquella maldita casa.

Puse mi rostro entre mis manos y me eche a llorar sin importarme ya si me veía alguien o me oía alguien. _Por tu culpa Haruhi, es todo tu culpa, que me haya quedado embarazado y que Hikaru me odie. Eres una puta y ya no me abstendré de decírtelo la próxima vez que te vea el careto, me da igual que me odien todos los del Host Club, o que mi hermano me pegue otra vez, pero ya no puedo aguantar, si no te lo digo ya voy a explotar y tengo ganas de decirte todo lo que pienso de ti. _Maldije a Haruhi dentro de mí con todas las maldiciones e insultos que me sabía.

El clacson (o clarckson no se -.-) de un coche me quito de mis pensamientos viendo como Tamaki se bajaba del coche. Levante la vista haciendo que sobresaltara.

-¡Kao-chan! ¿Qué paso?- me dijo exaltado. Me agarro del brazo ayudándome a levantarme.

-Nada… No te preocupes…- dije intentando evadir aquella conversa.

-Pero si tienes toda la mejilla roja ¿te ha pegado alguien?- baje la vista haciendo que mi llanto se hiciera más intenso y empezara a sollozar. Tamaki me guio hasta dentro del coche y una vez allí me abrazo apretándome contra su pecho sin importarle que mojara su camisa.

Le explique lo que había pasado, pasándome los puntos como los insultos que le dedique a Haruhi.

-¿Y dónde vamos?

-Bueno, pensaba llevarte a cenar ¿te apetece? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro, pero ya sabes que siempre estoy vomitando…- el puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios como si pensara en algo y después me sonrió sacando unas pastillas

-Se las pedí a Kyoya, harán que no te encuentres tan mal y que no vomites todo lo que comas. Leí por internet que es normal que eso pase los primeros meses, pero después tranquilo que podrás comer con toda normalidad. – me aseguro. Le mire fascinado a los ojos mientras tomaba la caja de pastillas entre mis manos.

-Gracias Tamaki… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Porque si llegas a darme una oportunidad yo me cuidare de tu hijo como si fuera mío.- yo que siempre había visto a Tamaki como un idiota ahora me quede sin habla delante de él. Le sonreí y le di las gracias. _Voy a confiar en ti, pero voy a esperar al fin de la cita a decírtelo. _

Cuando llegamos al restaurante me tome una de las pastillas después de pedir. El restaurante como era de esperar era uno de los más caros, y nos dieron una mesa mas apartada por petición de mi acompañante.

-¿Des de cuando… bueno…- hice una pausa y suspire.- te gusto?- dije al fin. Me sonroje un poco. Tamaki bajo los ojos y también se sonrojo.

-Ah, antes de que llegara Haruhi ya me gustabas.- confeso. Me sorprendí mucho. ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo? Viendo como me había comportado yo, Tamaki me parecía fuerte y yo… Demasiado débil.

-Lo siento…- me disculpe. El me miro sorprendido.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-No tuve en cuenta lo que tu sentías, hice lo mismo que Hikaru me hizo a mi…

-¡No! Eso es mentira, tú me diste una oportunidad, y aun que no estás enamorado de mi, estas aquí, haciéndolo porque te lo pedí.- me sonrió dulcemente haciendo que le devolviera.

-¿Quién dijo que no podía estar enamorado de ti?- le provoque. El me sonrió más. Enseguida nos llevaron los platos y terminamos de comer.

-¡Kaoru! Vamos a caminar por el parque, los plebeyos lo hacen durante sus citas.- me dijo emocionado. Yo acepte, aunque me encontraba cansado, no le podía decir que no.

Empezamos a caminar a través de os caminos entre los árboles. Había otras parejas en aquel parque, pero estaba bastante solitario todo. Me encontraba feliz a su lado. No hablamos durante unos minutos hasta que el suavemente rozo con su mano la mía para acabar entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-¿Quieres sentarte en la hierba?- me pregunto suavemente. Asentí con la cabeza y nos sentamos en el primer lugar que encontramos, bajo un árbol. El se estiro con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Le mire con una sonrisa y le imite, pero yo me estire de lado para poder verle el rostro. Tamaki al notar mi vista sobre él también se giro de lado y me sonrió. Puso una mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

-Aunque tú y tu hermano seáis iguales, yo puedo diferenciarle ahora perfectamente de ti. Eres tan delicado, eres mucho más hermoso que el.

Me sonroje al oír aquellas palabras salir de sus labios, y decidí no abrir los ojos, prefería continuar con aquel momento.

-Tama-kun… - suspire. – Quiero salir contigo.- le dije abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa. Tamaki se quedo pasmado pero después sonrió ampliamente.

-Genial, pues ahora eres mi novio.- dijo orgulloso mientras se levantaba un poco para besarme. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras él se colocaba entre mis piernas alzándome un poco de la hierba. – Te quiero Kao-chan.- murmuro contra mis labios.

-Yo también te quiero Tama-chan.- conteste con una sonrisa. Nos besamos una última vez antes de levantarnos e ir hacia el coche que Tamaki había pedido. Me tomo de la mano hasta que llegamos y dentro del coche hizo que reposara mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el acariciaba mi pelo, relajándome.

-Quédate, porfi.- me pidió como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Tamaki… No quiero ser molestia…- dije a sabiendas de que a su padre seguramente no le haría mucha gracia de que su único hijo andará con un hombre.

-Si no te quedas, voy a estar solo toda la noche y te voy a echar mucho de menos.- me dijo fingiendo que iba a llorar. Al final de una larga discusión acabe aceptando y encontré que ya lo tenía todo planeado des de el principio.

Subimos a su habitación y me dejo un pijama suyo, que me iba un poco grande de camiseta pero los pantalones al comenzar a notárseme mi embarazo me iban casi a la mida. Estaba un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que dormía con alguien que no fuese de mi familia. Me metí en la cama sonrojado y mire a Tamaki. El también estaba sonrojado. Se metió debajo de las cobijas y pasó una mano por mi cintura acercándome a él, haciendo que mi rostro quedara delante del suyo, haciendo que los dos nos pusiéramos más nerviosos. Puse una mano en su pecho, cerrando los ojos como sentía los latidos de su corazón en mi palma. Tamaki cerró las distancias con un beso. Abrí un poco los labios para profundizarlo y enrosque mis brazos alrededor de el, el imito mi acción enroscándolos alrededor de mi. Se puso encima de mí en medio de mis piernas.

Los besos se iban calentado cada vez mas hasta que el puso su lengua dentro de mi boca, haciendo que la suya y la mía se debatieran. Me deje controlar totalmente, sintiéndome mimado. Beso mi mandíbula y después mi cuello haciendo que sintiera escalofríos. _¿Podre hacerlo con el embarazo…? _No era que en aquellos momentos pudiese pensar mucho, pero no quería que le pasase nada malo a mi bebe.

-Kaoru…- susurro en mi oreja.- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir más despacio?- me pregunto. – No quiero que esto sea una noche. En verdad te amo. – me aseguro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Asentí con la cabeza y él se estiro a mi lado, dejando que reposara mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazo posesivamente. Me beso una última vez el pelo y me fue acariciando los cabellos hasta que me dormí.

Por fin, volvía a tener ganas de vivir.

* * *

><p>Va todo muy rapido qizaas? No se, espero q os gustee! Dejadme vuestros reviewws i hacedme saber, al menos doos reviews hasta q suba el proximo cap q si no... XD<p>

_**Sayonara**_


	9. Capitulo 9: Host Club

Aqii estoy con un nuevoo caap^^ peroo os adviertoo q ahora si q no voy a subir mas si no me dejaais reviewws TT q no me habeis dejado ni uno, y yo cada dia mirando religiosamente mi correo TT bueno, se que he tardado pero necesitaba la inspiracion he borrado este cap no se cuantass veces y lo he repetido Xd en el proximo ya habran pasado 4 meses asi q Kaoru estara de 6^^ y se acabra una cosa... ¿Que seraaa? O_O

**Warnings para este cap: Lemon, mucho lemon^^**

**Disfrutadlooo=D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Host Club<br>**

**POV: Kaoru**

Llegue a casa después de quedarme a casa de Tamaki por toda la noche, y mi madre me empezó a bombardear con preguntas. _¿Cuándo se lo voy a decir a ella? ¡Me va a matar! _Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. Cuando mi madre me dejo ir por fin a mi cuarto oí unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de Hikaru.

-Vaya, vaya, la parejita del año está discutiendo…- gruñí. Me pare en seco al sentir la palabra cortar. ¿Estaban cortando? Me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi hermano y puse la oreja en ella.

-¿Por qué estas cortando conmigo?- grito Haruhi muy, pero que muy enfadada.

-¡Porque yo ya no puedo seguir así!- le contesto mi gemelo gritando. Nunca me habia gritado así a mí, y solo lo había visto enfadarse así con mi padre, y la verdad daba mucho miedo. - ¡Todo se han enfadado conmigo! ¡Todos! ¡Y no puedo soportar estar así alejado de Kaoru, que cuando me vea me ignore, no puedo!- me quede sin habla y sin respiración al oír aquellas palabras.

_Yo también te echo mucho de menos Hikaru, no sabes cuan miserable me ha hecho que no hables conmigo. _Sentí las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos y empezar a rodar por mis mejillas. Hormonas, malditas hormonas del embarazo, que ya con las de la adolescencia me iban a formar un problema emocional enorme.

Me fui a mi habitación antes que descubriesen que yo estaba ahí y me pillaran llorando. Yo quería a Tamaki, mucho, porque gracias a el había podido estar mínimamente feliz otra vez, y me había apoyado en esto del embarazo, cuando aun no le había dicho ni que saldríamos juntos, pero también continuaba queriendo a Hikaru, y mucho también, aunque me hubiera roto el corazón y me hubiera dejado embarazado, yo le quería. Me senté destrozado y cansado mentalmente en la cama.

Y Tamaki… ¿No le gustaba Haruhi también? Se habían estado peleando durante un tiempo por ella. Y entonces, Tamaki me había dicho que le había gustado des de antes que llegara Haruhi. ¡¿Por qué mi vida tenía que ser tan complicada? Ahora entendía el significado de la frase: _La felicidad no se compra con dinero. _No, porque yo era rico, y seguramente el adolescente mas infeliz y con más problemas de toda la historia… Al menos con respecto al amor y la amistad.

_Todo era demasiado perfecto cuando nuestro mundo era solo de dos ¿no, Hikaru? Veía venir que cuando entráramos en el Host Club esto se acabaría, se empezaría a derrumbar la pared que habíamos formado entre el resto del mundo y nosotros. Y cuando vino Haruhi, fue como un terremoto, un tsunami o un huracán, nuestra pared se vino abajo dejándonos desprotegidos, a merced de cualquier cosa. Todo era demasiado idílico para durar toda la vida… Pero que sepas Hikaru que no te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente, porque tú no me hablabas, pues ahora yo no te hablare, te pagare con la misma moneda. No creas que todo se solucionara así, ahora estoy con Tamaki, y sé que él no me haría daño. _

No iba a ser tan ingenuo como para perdonarle, solo porque había dejado a Haruhi por mí, no, me había destrozado la vida durante un tiempo, pues ahora le tocaba sufrir a él, por algo éramos los gemelos malignos ¿no?

Apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, encontrándome un poco mareado por culpa del embarazo, y estar en el instituto no ayudaba, para nada. Suspire audiblemente y mire de reojo a Haruhi y a Hikaru, la tensión era palpable en el aire. Haruhi parecía decepcionada, triste y me miraba rencorosa. Cada vez que notaba su mirada en mi nuca, le miraba y le sonreí, burlándome de ella. _Sí, me alegro de que por fin sufras un poco._ _Que sepas lo que es perder a la persona que mas amas. _Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Podía llegar a ser tan cruel? ¿Podía estar tan feliz con la desgracia de otro y no ser un psicópata? Pero ella se lo merecía.

Me fui directo al Host Club, Hikaru intento seguirme y en varias ocasiones hablarme pero yo solo aceleraba el paso y giraba mi mirada amenazante, dándole a entender que no era bienvenido.

Cuando entre en el Host Club lo primero que hizo Tamaki fue abrazarme apretadamente casi dejándome sin respiración, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Hikaru se quedo en shock, y después se mordió el labio y apretó los puños. Si, estaba muy furioso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto Tamaki a la oreja.

-Bien, tranquilo. – sin importar que estuviesen todo mirándonos aparte un poco a Tamaki de mi solo para juntar nuestros labios en un beso. Sentí unos cuantos murmuros, y también algún que otro gruñido. Tamaki me agarro de la cintura poniéndome más contra él y yo le rodee el cuello con mis brazos. Nos separamos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Tama-chan Kao-chan! ¿Des de cuando estáis saliendo? – pregunto Honey-senpai muy emocionado.

-Des de hace muy poco.- le sonrió Tamaki. Kyoya se acerco a nosotros.

-¿Y cómo es que has venido al Host Club, Kaoru?

-Bueno… Lo siento por haberlo dejado, yo quiero pediros si puedo volver…- baje la cabeza ocultando mi sonrojo, y lo culpable que me sentía por estar pidiendo volver a club. Kyoya sonrió y me palmeo la espalda.

-Más te vale volver, porque tienes que recuperar todo el dinero perdido. –Miro a Hikaru por un momento.- ponte con Tamaki, estoy seguro que daréis mucho dinero.

Nos guiño un ojo y se fue a apuntar a su libreta.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Tamaki abrazándome. Me beso el pelo cariñosamente cuando todo el mundo estuvo a la suya. - ¿Cómo va…? Bueno ya sabes.- me pregunto con un rostro preocupado.

-Tranquilo estoy bien… Pero Tama… Se lo quiero decir a Hikaru, al fin y al cabo… el…- Tamaki bufo y yo me mordí el labio inferior.

-Bueno…- me beso la mejilla y puso su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Cuando se me empiece a notar el niño ¿me podre quedar a dormir a tu casa? ¿Por favor?- le dije con ojitos de cordero degollado. Lo único que me faltaba era a Hikaru preguntándome porque mi barriga había crecido considerablemente. El asintió totalmente de acuerdo.- ¡Muchas gracias Tamaki! Cuando este más o menos de seis meses ya se me notara mucho, así que será por allí. – le acaricie la mejilla y le bese levemente en los labios. – Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti. Probablemente ya me habría suicidado.- confesé. Había tenido unas cuantas ideas de cómo hacerlo pero la muerte siempre me había aterrado.

-Con eso ni bromees.- me dijo seriamente. Le sonreí ampliamente y nos sentamos en el sofá donde el atendía a las clientas. Sentí la mirada de Hikaru clavada en mi espalda, ni cuando las clientas entraron despego sus ojos de mi espalda. La mayoría estuvieron pendientes de mi y de mi vuelta. Mire de reojo a Haruhi y después a Hikaru, los dos tenían un rostro impenetrable, enfadado. _Se lo merecen. _Pero no pude evitar sentirme mal por hacerle aquello a mi hermano, porque al fin y al cabo aun lo amaba, pero Tamaki me había dado la felicidad cuando estaba deprimido, y no le podía decir que aun amaba a mi hermano. Nunca, no quería hacerle daño a más personas ya.

Estuve a punto de llorar cuando empezamos una actuación improvisada entre Tamaki y yo. El me agarro del mentón e hizo que subiera la vista. El estaba tan cerca, me daban unas ganas de besarle. Me agarro la mano suavementey me la acaricio, y lego suavemente, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, puso discretamente su mano encima de mi estomago y me sonrió dulcemente. Me recordaba tanto a las actuaciones que solíamos hacer mi hermano y yo una vez. Trague saliva, tragándome las lágrimas también y suspire.

Kyoya nos obligo prácticamente a Tamaki y a mí que nos quedáramos a recoger todo, pero Tamaki acepto solo para pasar un rato conmigo a solas antes de que tuviera que ir a mi casa. Yo también había aceptado por la misma razón.

Me senté cansado en el sofá, viendo que todo había quedado limpio. Tamaki se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Paso la punta se su nariz por mi cuello causando que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna.

-Tamaki…- susurre extasiado.

-Has tenido suerte que hubieran clientas, si no antes te hubiera hecho el amor allí mismo…- me susurro a la oreja. Deje ir un suspiro de placer y le mire con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Házmelo ahora entonces…- susurre sintiendo que su pelo se ponía de punta. No dudo un segundo en poner sus labios sobre los míos en un beso apasionado. Deje que mis manos bajaran hasta los botones del uniforme y se los fui desabotonando uno por uno mientras empezábamos a luchar con nuestras lenguas. Tamaki no se tomo tanto tiempo en desabotonarme el uniforme, me lo hizo rápido para luego empezar con la camisa de debajo. Me acaricio mi pecho y bajo hasta mis pantalones quitándomelos tan deprisa como pudo.

-No… No quiero ir con prisas.- gemí mientras el ya trabajaba debajo de mis bóxers. Me miro a los ojos y me beso, pero esta vez mas lentamente y dulce. Le acabe de quitar la camisa y le acaricie el pecho bien formado que tenia. _Los dos tienen el pecho perfecto…_ Le baje los pantalones y le quite la ropa interior tan rápido como pude. Vi que se sonrojaba, pero yo estaba demasiado ansioso para detenerme. Me arrodille en medio de sus piernas y agarre su erección empezando a masturbarle lentamente. Empecé a lamer su virilidad, haciendo que mi novio empezara a gemir.

-¿Es tu primera vez?- le pregunte dejando de lamer su miembro.

-Si…- susurro. El me iba a preguntar lo mismo pero alzo las cejas se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era una estupidez ¿si no como estaría embarazado?

Empecé a lamerle el miembro otra vez mientras lo masturbaba. Me lo puse entero en la boca, notando lo duro que estaba, haciendo que el rey gimiera y suspirara incontrolablemente.

-Ah Kaoru me vengo…- jadeo mientras me cogía del pelo para que me apartara. Yo me resistí hasta que sentí un liquido entrar en mi boca. Trague todo su semen pero antes cogí un poco con los dedos y me los lleve a mi entrada, sabiendo que era mejor que lo hiciera yo siendo su primera vez. Con mi hermano no tuve mucho problema ya que muchas veces el y yo habíamos mirado pornografía homosexual o habíamos leído cosas un poco subidas de tono.

Me auto penetré con mis dedos y gemí de dolor. Aun no sabía cómo tenia la voluntad de metérmelos a mí mismo.

-¿Kaoru… que?- Tamaki me miro confundido aun aturdido por su orgasmo.

-Me estoy… preparando…- suspire entre jadeos y gemidos cuando hube añadido el tercer y último dedo. Jadeando me puse encima del sofá y me abrí de piernas apoyando una en el respaldo. Tamaki se habia puesto duro otra vez y se acerco a poniéndose en medio de mis piernas.

-Yo no sé mucho como hacer esto…- me confesó mientras me besaba el cuello y después me beso los labios.

-Tranquilo, ya me he preparado bien.- le guiñe un ojo y el acomodo su erección en mi entrada y fue entrando lentamente. Gemí en una mezcla de placer y dolor. Enseguida le dije que se moviera y empezó a hacer un vaivén lento entrando y saliendo de mí. Los gemidos eran de puro placer y el no tardo en empezar a gemir, a coro conmigo. Con una mano empezó a masturbarme, por entonces el placer me tenía completamente nublado.

-Ah Tamaki me voy a…- no pude acabar la frase que me había corrido entre nuestros pechos y en su mano. Mis paredes internas se contrajeron haciendo que el se viniese dentro de mí. Se colapso encima de mí, jadeando pesadamente al igual que yo.

-Kaoru… te quiero…- me susurro a la oreja.

-Yo también te quiero…- sonreí tímidamente y me abrace a su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo todo su sudor. – No me dejes nunca.

Tamaki negó con la cabeza y me beso una última vez antes de recordar que aun estábamos en el instituto.

* * *

><p>Os gustoo? creo q cada vez los hago peor TT buenoo el proximoo para mi todo se va a poner mucho mas interesantee! I lo digo en serio si no dejais reviews yo no sigo ¬¬ es q no me motiva TT y mirad un poco mis otraas historiias anda pliis q hay dos q aun no tienen un triste review<p>

**LEED MI HIKAKAO "REQUIEM FOR A TWIN" PLIIS, Q AUN NO TENGO REVIEWWS T.T**

Bueno, no os obligo solo os lo pidoo por favoor y dejadmee revieewss q son mi energiaa para escribir =)

_**Sayonara=)**_


	10. Capitulo 10: ¡Sorpresa!

Olaa! Estoy aqi de vueltaa.. y nadie me dio ningun revieww, pero en otra historiia q tengo sobre los gemeloos me han comentadoo y solo graciias a el/ella (aunq creo q es ella =/) subo capituloo pq me pidiooo q continuaraa! graciias me has devueltoo a la felicidad TT echo de menos los reviewws asi q en verdad no voy a subir si no me dais, ya lo habeis visto ¬¬

**Bueno, en este cap se acaba yaa el TamaKao, si aunq sea muy bonito, muy tierno se acaba, pq esta fic es HikaKao!=) aunq no va haber mucho aun, pq Kaoru tiene el corazon rotoo TT**

Esperoo q os guste eel cap^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: ¡Sorpresa!<strong>

**POV: Kaoru**

_Han pasado 4 meses (Kaoru esta de 6) _

Tuve que ir a la revisión mensual de mi bebe solo, ya que Tamaki había quedado con Kyoya para hacer algo. No me importaba, el también era libre aunque me sentí un poco solo. Y parecía que no iba a tener un solo bebe, ¡sino dos! Dos gemelos. Aunque ya sabía que era muy probable ya que Hikaru y yo éramos gemelos.

Hikaru me había intentado hablar varias veces, y aun me parecía extraño que no me hubiera peguntado por mi notoria barriga.

Pedí un coche para ir a casa de Tamaki donde había quedado con Kyoya, para darle la noticia de que tendría gemelos y preguntarle si podría ir a su casa pronto, pero enseguida los iba a dejar solos de nuevo ya que mi madre me había pedido que cenara en casa ya que mi padre había llegado de un viaje de negocios y le tenía que decir que estaba embarazado.

Mi madre al principio se lo tomo mal, y más al saber que era de mi propio hermano, pero al final me ayudo en todo, y me prometió guardar el secreto. Pero esta noche a parte de tocarme decirle a mi padre lo de estar embarazado, también se lo tenía que decir a Hikaru.

Entre en el coche a trompicones ya que me empezaba a costar andar. Ya eran casi las vacaciones de navidad, y me alegraba ya que después de estas el colegio me había dicho que pasara el resto del embarazo a casa, y que me irían pasando los deberes, y claro mi familia me iba a proporcionar un tutor privado, aunque tanto Mori como Honey se habían ofrecido. Tambien les había dicho a todo el Host Club, menos a Haruhi que estaba embarazado, pero fue prácticamente culpa de Tamaki que se le escapo.

Baje del coche delante de la casa de Tamaki y llame el timbre. Tenía suerte de que le gustara a la abuela de Tamaki, y en varias ocasiones me había dicho que yo era como una bendición para su nieto. Ella me indico que Tamaki estaba en su habitación asi que yo subí rápidamente hacia allí. Sin llamar a la puerta porque al fin y al cabo Tamaki era mi novio entre en su habitación. Mi sonrisa se esfumo de golpe al ver a mi novio y Kyoya besándose.

_No… ¿Por qué a mi? _Trague saliva, aun sin moverme de la puerta. Ellos se habían quedado helados mirándome.

-Kaoru yo…- susurro Tamaki, pero no continuo la frase, porque como me imaginaba no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y bajaban por mis mejillas sin poder aguantarlas. _¿Por qué mi vida es un desastre detrás de otro? Justo cuando había conseguido alguien me que cuidaba, me amaba, y me prometía cuidar de mi bebe cuando naciera… _Sentí un sollozo escapar de mis labios.

Estaba bastante claro que ya no podría quedarme en casa de Tamaki. Tamaki se levanto y me abrazo. Yo no le correspondí pero tampoco me moví. _Ahora sí que estoy solo… _

-Lo siento Kaoru… Lo siento mucho… Yo te lo quería decir, pero me dabas mucha pena y…- me separe de él bruscamente y le di una bofetada girándole la cara. Kyoya se acerco a mi amenazante pero Tamaki le paro. – Me lo merecía.

-¡Te odio Tamaki! ¡Creía que estabas conmigo porque me quería, no por pena!- le grite. - ¿Estabas con Kyoya mientras estábamos juntos? ¿O es que para ti ya no estábamos juntos?- le pregunte entre sollozos. Tamaki bajo la vista.

-Sí, estaba con él, pero te lo pensaba decir no quería que esto terminase así. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, me importas mucho.- me dijo. Pude ver que estaba siendo muy sincero, pero aun así, me había engañado con otro. Llore más fuerte y me caí de rodillas al suelo al sentir una patada por parte de mis bebes. Me agarre el estomago con fuerza.

-¡Kaoru!- grito Tamaki arrodillándose junto a mí.

-¿Estás bien?- este había sido Kyoya. Respire hondo cuando deje de sentir las patadas y mire a Tamaki y a Kyoya y volví a bajar la vista. Ya no lloraba, no valía la pena, Tamaki no volvería conmigo por llorar más o menos. Deje ir un suspiro. Sentí los brazos de Tamaki cerrarse alrededor de mí y me beso el pelo afectuosamente.

-Lo siento Kaoru… En verdad lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que todo este tiempo que he estado contigo no lo he hecho por pena, en verdad te amaba y habría hecho todo por ti. – cerré los ojos, sintiéndome amado por última vez.

-¿Lo has hecho porque voy a tener los hijos de Hikaru?- le pregunte notando como mi voz se rompia.

-No, no, no, no es por eso, es solo que… ¿Has dicho hijos? – me miro sorprendido. Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas otra vez, ahora estaba solo con dos hijos, de los que no me podría encargar solo, porque tenía que ir al instituto.

-Si… Voy a tener gemelos.- solloce escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Gemelos…- oí como susurraba Kyoya sin salir de su asombro.

-Pero, esto está muy bien ¿no?- negué con la cabeza sollozando.

-¡No me podre hacer cargo de ellos yo solo! ¡Y encima esta noche se lo tendre que decir a Hikaru y a mi padre que estoy embarazado! ¡No sé cómo se lo va a tomar, por eso venia a pedirte si me podía quedar a dormir después de la cena! – Tamaki bajo la cabeza.

-Puedes quedarte igualmente si quieres.- me dijo tomándome de las manos. Negué con la cabeza y les sonreí vagamente.

-No, quiero que estéis a solas, a mi no me hubiera gustado que alguien se quedara a dormir mientras estuviera contigo…- le acaricie la mejilla. Prefería quedarme de amigo con ellos, antes que estar enfadado con Tamaki por haberme puesto los cuernos. Tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparme.

Después de repetirme mil veces que me podía quedar me dejaron irme a mi casa… A la cena que me esperaba.

Me fui a cambiar y me dirigí hacia el comedor. Mi gemelo y mis padres ya estaban allí. Me senté nerviosamente al lado de Hikaru y baje la cabeza.

Empezamos a cenar en silencio pero más tarde mi madre empezó una conversa con mi padre de cómo iban las cosas en sus propias empresas, y se notaba a leguas que ellos estaban más relajados, al fin y al cabo, estaban con la pareja que amaban ¿no era eso lo que se necesita en el mundo? Y tenían dos perfectos hijos incestuosos (eso era lo único que fallaba en su maravilloso mundo), en el mío fallaba todo.

Cuando llegamos a los postres antes de empezar a comerlos mi madre nos llamo y me miro, indicándome que quería que se lo dijese ahora.

-Kaoru tiene algo que deciros.- trague saliva y note mi corazón palpitar en mis orejas.

-Si… Yo…- mire a mi padre y después mire a Hikaru quien me miraba fijamente.

-Vamos hijo ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto cariñosamente mi padre.

-Eh… Yo estoy… Embarazado…- sentí a Hikaru dar un salto sorprendido en su propia silla. Mi padre miro a mi madre y después miro mi estomago.

-Bueno, se nota bastante…- dijo tranquilamente. - ¿Y de quién es?- mi padre no parecía importarle, es mas preguntaba esto con total tranquilidad. Hikaru estaba sudando, temiéndose la respuesta.

-De Hikaru…- murmure. Mi padre se levanto de la silla de sopetón.

-¡¿De tu propio hermano?- grito. Mi madre se levanto corriendo a tranquilizarlo, gracias al embarazo, ahora tenía unas ganas de llorar y romper cosas increíbles.

Sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor. Me sorprendí de que Hikaru me estuviera abrazando. Mis sollozos disminuyeron hasta ser casi nulos.

-Hika…- susurre anonado. Hikaru suspiro y me miro a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo nos quedamos mirando uno al otro hasta que mi madre decidió intervenir.

-Creo que deberíais hablar en privado.- nos recomendó. Hikaru me hizo señas para que le siguiera y nos fuimos hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, Hikaru cerró la puerta y me miro, aunque pude descifrar que aun estaba en shock por la repentina noticia de mi embarazo.

-¿Seguro que es mío? ¿No es de Tamaki?

-Estoy de seis mese, y solo salí con Tamaki durante cuatro meses… Y los seis meses coinciden perfectamente con el día que… nos acostamos. – susurre algo avergonzado. Note que sus mejillas también se teñían de rojo y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba al recordarlo. – Si no quieres hacerte cargo de los bebes… Yo lo entiendo, pero no podrás negar nunca que son tus hijos.

-¿Los bebes? ¿Gemelos?- dijo alzando su tono de voz sorprendido. Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza.- Claro, como no lo van a ser si nosotros los somos…- su sonrisa no era de burla, era más bien dulce, como si se imaginara a nuestros hijos, que seguramente serian clavados a nosotros de pequeños.

-Me hare cargo de ellos…

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p>OOs gustoo? espero q sii, si no os gusta decidmeloo pero no seais muy duros TT se llama sorpresa el cap por la sorpresa q se lleva Kaoru al encontrarse Tama dandose el lote con Kyo y tambien por la sorpresa de HIka y su padre al saber q Kao esta preg^^ sii aunq en principio solo estaba pensado por la primera cosa xD<p>

Bueno hastaa el prooximoo cap i por favoor dejad muchos reviewws TT voy a subir un one shot morikao, leedloo pliis^^

_**Sayonara=)**_


	11. Capitulo 11: ¿Aborto?

Konichiwaa! Aqi con un nuevo cap^^ espero q os guste y dejad muchoos reviewws^^ aah si no os gusta decidmelo.. ^^ aunq qizas no os hago caso qizaas si, voy a intentar hacer los caps mas largos pero es q los hago a ultima hora por cierto...

**ALGUIEN VE EL LIVE ACTION/DORAMA DEL OURAN KOUKOU HOST CLUB? =o YOO SII^^ NO ACTUAN DEMASIADO BIEN NI SON DEMASIADO GUAPOS PERO ESTA BIEN PARA ENTRETENERSE ;) UNA WEB DONDE LO PODEIS VER EN SUBTITULOS EN INGLES TENEIS Q BUSCAR: Fuck Yeah Ouran live action! Y SUPONGO Q OS SALDRA LA WEB xD **

_Bueno ya no molesto mas;) disfrutad del cap =)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: ¿Aborto?<strong>

**POV: Kaoru**

Eche toda la cena apoyándome en la taza cuando sentí unas manos suaves retirar mi pelo para que no se me pringase.

-Kaoru…- tosí un poco y hice además de limpiar mis vómitos pero Hikaru me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la pica. – Ya lo limpio yo.- me aseguro. Me enjuague la boca con agua y me lave los dientes para quitarme aquel sabor rancio. Vi que Hikaru estaba detrás de mí a través del espejo. Me acaricio el pelo como si me lo peinase. Su rostro denotaba una clara preocupación.

-¿Vomitas mucho?

-Sí, sobre todo durante los primeros meses vomite mucho… Ahora normalmente por las mañanas, pero… A veces hay comidas que no me sientan del todo bien.- murmure. Sentí que el bufaba.

-Siento… Lo siento… Por no haber preguntado. Porque te vi… Que vaya… Que se te veía que iba creciendo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y no me atrevía a preguntar…- susurro. Le mire enfadado.

-A ¿Qué nuestros hijos son un mal presentimiento?- le gruñí.

-¡No! ¡No me malinterpretes! Es solo que tenemos dieciséis años, tener dos hijos a esta edad, pues…- trago saliva ruidosamente y jugueteo con mis dedos.- ¿No has considerado el aborto?- susurro como si no quisiera que lo oyera.

Abrí los ojos horrorizado hice rechinar mis dientes y me mordí el labio inferior, intentando reprimir mi rabia, pero no pude. La bofetada resonó por todo el baño, le gire la cara a una persona por segunda vez aquel día.

-¡Como puedes ni siquiera sugerirlo! ¡Son mis hijos, nuestros hijos! ¡Y yo los quiero, si tú no los quieres, no te vayas ni acercar ni a mí ni a ellos! – le grite abrazando posesivamente mi estomago.

-No, Kaoru… Es que yo no sé si estoy preparado para ser padre.- le mire con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero si fuera de Haruhi ¡¿Lo estarías no? – le grite. Senti un dolor muy fuerte en mi estomago. No era como el dolor que me producían las patadas de mis bebes, era mucho peor, era como si me estuviesen abriendo por dentro. Deje ir un grito de dolor y me caí de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Kaoru!- grito mi hermano asustado. En aquel momento la puerta se abrió.

-Pero bueno que son tantos gritos ¡¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto mi madre alarmada.

-Me duele.- solloce. Hikaru me abrazaba contra su pecho mientras una mano estaba en mí estomago. Cerré los ojos y me hundí en el pecho de mi hermano, quedando inconsciente al cabo de breves momentos.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con una luz brillante que me cegaba. Me quede con los ojos entreabiertos hasta que me acostumbre a la luz y mire a mí alrededor. Hikaru me tomaba la mano mientras mis padres estaban hablando con un doctor.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Gracias a dios que estas bien!- murmure Hikaru entre mi pelo.

-¿Qué…?

-Estas en el hospital. Llamamos a la ambulancia cuando te desmayaste. Te revisaron el embarazo para que no hubiera nada mal.

-¿Y están bien mis bebes?- dije levantándome bruscamente, temiendo que les hubiera pasado algo.

-Sí, tranquilo.- dijo mi madre tomándome mí otra mano y obligando a que me tumbara de nuevo. El doctor se aproximo a mí y me sonrió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mareado.- le respondí bruscamente.- ¿Cómo están los bebes?- pregunte rápidamente.

-Están bien, tranquilo. Pero tienes que tener cuidado en no ponerte tan nervioso ni estar bajo demasiada presión. Podrías perder a tus hijos. Quiero que tú y tus amigos junto a tu familia hagáis un esfuerzo por reducir al mínimo tu estrés, por lo que quiero que consideres lo de no ir a la escuela. Podrías cogerte un tutor. – nos recomendó. Mi madre asintió con la cabeza y me acaricio el pelo. – Ya os podéis ir a casa, os doy una firma para verificar tu condición a la escuela. – mis padres le siguieron y yo me quede a solas con Hikaru.

-Siento haber solo considerado la opción de abortar, yo… Tampoco quiero matar a nuestros hijos.- susurro Hikaru mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.- Y si fuera de Haruhi hubiera renunciado a él. Yo ya no la quiero… Bueno quizás aun un poco, pero te juro que ahora los mas importante eres tú. Tu y nuestros hijos.

-¿Me estas pidiendo indirectamente que sea tu novio?- le dije mientras me sonrojaba y giraba la cabeza para otro lado.

-Si… Supongo…- dijo también avergonzado. Suspire y me levante con su ayuda.

-Lo siento, pero tardare un tiempo en volver a confiar en ti. No creas que por pedirme perdón te bastaran. Después de todo lo que me has hecho y como me has tratado…- solloce.- No necesito mas disgustos en la vida.

-Pero… Bueno, y además estas con Tono…- murmuro.

-No, ya no. Hemos cortado. El… Me estaba poniendo los cuernos con Kyoya-senpai.- murmure abatido mientras caminábamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al aparcamiento donde nos esperaba un coche.

-¿Qué?- dijo anonado. - ¿Cómo se atreve…?- le calle poniéndole mi mano delante de su boca.

-No hizo nada diferente de lo que hiciste tú. Al menos el me afronto y no me dejo de hablar, me fue sincero y le he perdonado, así que no quiero hablar más del tema.- gruñí. Hikaru parecía triste, seguramente por mi negativa, pero ahora o podía ceder, me vería como una presa fácil. Que me postraría a sus pies cuando el me diera la orden, y eso no iba así. Si me quería, tendría que ganarse mi confianza de nuevo, tenía que ver que no se iría con otra u otro una vez me tuviera. _No quiero que me utilicen más… _

Me estire en mi cama y cerré los ojos tranquilamente, sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de mi, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme y un par de manos posarse sobre mi enorme barriga.

-Hikaru…- susurre a sabiendas de que era él. - ¿Qué haces?- suspire.

-Por favor, déjame quedar contigo, añoro las noches que dormíamos juntos.- gruñi y me gire para verle de frente.

-Fue por tu culpa que nos separamos.- le dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo sé, soy un idiota.- se acerco a mi lentamente hasta que estuvo a punto de juntar nuestros labios.

-¡Hikaru!- le dije quitándomelo de encima. Suspire enfadado y me gire de espaldas a él. – No te creas que te vas a poder aprovechar de mi cuando te dé la gana. – note su aliento en mi mejilla y sus labios me acariciaron de mi mejilla hasta la frente, dejando suaves besos que me hicieron suspirar.

-No me voy a rendir hasta que quieras estar conmigo de nuevo. Cuidando a nuestros hijos…- susurro entre mi pelo.

-Eso mismo dijo Tamaki, y ahora seguramente debe de estar follando con Kyoya, o lo deben de haber hecho por lo menos tres veces.- gruñí con un poco de malicia sin querer. Hikaru me acaricio el pelo suavemente, sabiendo que eso me relajaba mucho y note su aliento en mi cuello.

-Yo voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase, me quieras o no me quieras… Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para cuando te decidas…- me beso por última vez el cuello y me abrazo de tal manera que sus manos quedaban sobre mi vientre. – Te amo, te amo tanto como amo a mis bebes… Buenas noches Kao-chan…- susurro antes de dormirse.

-Buenas noches, Hika-kun…- dije son una sonrisa. No me pude dormir al instante por mi mala suerte, así que estuve un rato pensando.

_Hikaru dejo a Haruhi, pero… Antes dijo que aun la quería un poco, pero que me quería más a mi… Y yo no sé qué hacer, porque yo le quiero, con toda mi alma, pero si me hace más daño creo que me voy a quitar la vida. ¿Por qué la imbécil esa de Haruhi tenía que venir y complicarme la vida? ¿No era feliz con el populacho? _

Gruñí para mis adentros y me puse un poco más contra el cuerpo de mi hermano, en busca de su calor fraternal. Le agarre las manos fuertemente y sentí que el también me agarraba las mías.

-No me dejes nunca…- solloce mientras sentía que las lagrimas corrían por mi cara. Últimamente lloraba tanto, normalmente sin razón alguna.

-No lo voy a hacer. Pero no llores por favor… Me partes el corazón.- dijo Hikaru sorprendiéndome, ya que pensaba que estaba durmiendo. Me quito las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar y me sonrió cariñosamente. -¿Has pensado nombres?

-No…- susurre.- Pero los voy a elegir yo.- le espete. En fin, por algo soy el que los va a aguantar durante nueve meses. Se rio haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Claro que si.- se acerco a mi otra vez, ahora sin obtener ninguna objeción por mi parte y sello nuestros labios con un beso. No fue a más, ya que sabía que no estaba ahora por tonterías, pero lo hizo durar tanto como pudo.

-Te quiero…- susurro mientras ponía su frente contra la mía.- _Os _quiero.

* * *

><p>Aaww q tierno se pone Hika al finaal no? =3 Q idiota pensando en abortar ¬¬ yo soy kao y lo mato xD Dejaaad muchoos reviewws (aunq nunca lo haceis malas personaaas, no seais tan Haruhis andaa! Xd)<p>

HACERME FELIZ ES MUY FACIL, SOLO TIENES QUE DEJAR UN REVIEW CON EL BOTON DE ABAJO

**_Sayonara_**


	12. Capitulo 12: Confiando en ti

Konichiiwa! Este cap es muy corto pero es q lo he echo con todas las prisas del mundo, q aqi aora mismo son las cinco de la mañana =S I no tengo sueño =O jajaja HIkaru se empezara a comportar mas cariñosamente con Kaoru sii a ver si le perdona *-* y Tamaki aqi volvera a ser un idiota, lo q es en la serie xD lo siento, lo compensare con el cap de mañana, lo hare ma slargo lo prometo ;)

**Espero q os guste y dejad muchos reviews pliis^^**

**Ah y muchas gracias a Lisa Parker pq lee mi historia y me da reviews en todos los caps^^ Es un cielo (L)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Confiando en ti<strong>

**POV: Kaoru**

Mi ultima día en el instituto Ouran. Estaba bien, en parte, porque no quería verle la cara a Haruhi… Y me daba vergüenza, si vergüenza parecerá tonto, ver a Tamaki otra vez, después de lo que paso. Lo echaba de menos, el estaba todo el tiempo por mí, cuidándose de que no me pasara nada, pero seguramente las últimas semanas o meses… Fueron una mera mentira. Me levante de la cama con un suspiro.

Ya no llevaba el uniforme, ya no era de mi talla. Me dirigí hasta el coche que nos esperaba. Hikaru me estaba esperando en la puerta con una sonrisa. Suspire cuando note que me agarraba de la mano y me llevaba hasta el coche.

-Puedo ir yo solo ¿sabes?- le gruñí.

-No hace falta que seas como un perro rabioso… Yo solo te quiero ayudar…- murmuro, fingiendo que iba a llorar.

-Lo sé, estoy nervioso… Cansado…- suspire. Hikaru me agarro por la cintura e hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Puedes dormir un rato, hasta que lleguemos a la escuela.- murmuro entre mi pelo.

-Pero si no hay casi nada… - dije mientras bostezaba.

-Ya te despertare…- me susurro antes de que me quedara completamente dormido en sus brazos.

Desperté sobresaltado y mire a mí alrededor. No estaba en el coche, Hikaru no me había despertado. Estaba en la sala de música numero 3 de bachillerato… Alias el Host club. Note unas patadas en mi estomago y sonreí un poco mientras me acariciaba el vientre.

-Uno con K y el otro con H… Sí, eso sería perfecto.- susurre pensando en los nombres para mis bebes. En aquel momento la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a mi hermano.

-¡Kaoru! ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto arrodillándose a mi lado.

-Si ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- le pregunte frunciendo el ceño. El sonrió y me acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

-Porque te veías hermoso durmiendo y no quise despertarte y además, la profesora me dijo que no hacía falta que fueras a clase, que solo debías recoger los deberes, y ya te los traje yo así que…- su frase se vio cortada ya que los demás Host entraron en la sala. Haruhi también entro y muy a mi pesar se sentó en el sofá que tenía delante.

-¡Kaoru! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- grito Tamaki entrando y arrodillándose al lado de mi gemelo.

-Bien, me encuentro bien.- dije con un poco de malicia en la voz, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién no estaría enfadado si le hubiesen puesto los cuernos? Pero sabía que Tamaki no quería estuviésemos enfadados por lo que hice un esfuerzo y le sonreí.

-¡Kao-chan! ¿Cuándo nacerán los pequeños?- pregunto Honey-senpai pegando su oreja a mi estomago. Mori senpai lo agarro y se lo cargo a la espalda.

-Dos o tres meses más o menos.- le conteste.

-¿Quieres estar en el Host club por hoy porfi?- me pidió Tamaki. Asentí con la cabeza para nada seguro.

Hikaru y yo nos sentamos en un sofá y suspire.

-Si no quieres hacer la actuación de siempre… No hace falta que la hagamos, podemos hacerlo por separado o cambiar. – negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

-Está bien, podemos hacerla. Pero no quiero que sepan que estoy…- sin darme cuenta mi hermano iba ido cerrando nuestras distancias y ahora sus labios me privaban de hablar. Su lengua encontró la forma de traspasar mis labios y empezar a recorrer toda mi boca y jugar con la mía. Sin poderme resistir a los besos de mi hermano me abrace a él hasta que decidimos romper el beso y me sonroje al darme cuenta de que casi todas las miradas estaban fijadas en nosotros.

Tamaki estaba sorprendido. ¿Parecería una puta? Me deja el día antes y el día siguiente ya me ve besándome con otro. Todos volvieron a sus quehaceres y yo mire a Hikaru entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías besarme cuando te viniera en gana? – masculle.

-Si no pusieras caras tan monas eso no pasaría.- dijo riéndose por mi expresión. Si, el embarazo me estaba volviendo bipolar, hasta yo me daba cuenta. Me acaricio la mejilla y me la beso antes de que Tamaki gritara que las clientas iban a entrar.

-¡KYAAAH! ¡Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun! ¿Habéis hecho las paces? ¿Volvéis a atender juntos? ¡Es genial!- gritaron un montón de fans.

-Sí, nos encontrábamos muy solos el uno sin el otro.- dijo mi gemelo pasándome un brazo por encima de los hombro llevándome más cerca de el.

-Kaoru-sama… Perdón si soy demasiado atrevida o impertinente pero… ¿No has aumentado de peso?- todas se me quedaron mirando mientras yo me volvía rojo de pies a cabeza. _¿Qué les digo? ¿Qué comía mucho porque estaba deprimido sin mi hermano? _

-Quizás si… Pero yo querría a Kaoru ni que se pareciera a una ballena.- dijo Hikaru levantándome por el mentón haciendo que le mirara.

-Hika…- _¡¿Qué es eso de una ballena? _Hice mi mejor cara de uke y le sonreí.- Que tierno por tu parte…- susurre. En verdad estaba pensando "¡Cuando vuelvas a compararme con una ballena te mato!"

-Pero es que ¡Kyaahh! ¡Parece que estas embarazado!- gritaron las chicas. Los dos nos miramos entre nosotros nerviosos y dejamos ir una risa tonta.

-¡Kao-chan!- grito Tamaki de repente abrazándome por detrás del sofá. – No me gusta que te digan gordo, diles la verdad, que te has quedado embarazado de tu hermano.- me pidió con una sonrisa. Pero sus expresión cambio de repente al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho enfrente de todas.

Las fans se quedaron pasmadas mirándonos.

-Yo eh…- susurro Tamaki.

-¡Joder Tamaki!- le grite levantándome. Sentí un fuerte retortijón haciendo que me volviera a sentar de nuevo.

-Kaoru…- susurro Hikaru preocupado. Kyoya había hecho salir a las clientas que aun estaban en shock.

-¡Siempre tienes que meter la pata y meter a los demás en problemas! ¡Eres inaguantable, un idiota!- le grite mientras las lagrimas bajaban libremente por mis mejillas. Sentí los brazos de m hermano abrazarme.- Ahora todo el mundo lo sabrá, y no quiero que la gente me vaya mirando raro cuando vuelva… No quería que nadie lo supiera. ¡¿Por qué lo tenias que decir?- solloce.

Hikaru me abrazo más fuerte y vi que Kyoya ponía una mano en el hombro de Tamaki.

Por ahora… Ya todo el instituto lo sabría.

* * *

><p>O:O Tamaki q ass hecho! jejeje, espero q os haya gustado y espero q dejeis muchos reviews, aunq he perdido toda esperanza ya q nunca lo haceis XD per bueno, yo aun confio en q algun dia tendreis compasion de esta pobre ecritora... Xd<p>

**_Sayonara_**


	13. Capitulo 13: Peleas

Konichiwa! Estoy aqui con un nuevo cap ;) lo siento por no subir ayer pero es que me fue imposible acabarlo TT

**Otra vez gracias a Lisa Parker por dejarme un review^^ Te quiero en serio XD**

Bueno espero que os guste el cap se que es muy corto pero si no me comia lo que quiero poner en el otro ;)

Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: Peleas<strong>

**POV: Kaoru**

-Kaoru yo…- sollozo Tamaki.

-¡Baka!- grite. El bajo la cabeza y yo hundí mi rostro en el pecho de mi hermano.

-¡No! ¡Baka tu!- me grito Haruhi.- ¡Si no hubieras vuelto nada de esto habría pasado! ¡Y todos seguiríamos tan felices! ¡Ahora Tamaki no tendría que aguantarte! ¡Y Hikaru tampoco! ¡Es todo tu culpa por quedarte embarazado!- me grito y cuando acabo de darme el sermón se quedo hiperventilando.

Me quede en shock y primero mire a Tamaki quien estaba con los ojos como platos mirando a Haruhi y mi hermano quien la miraba también muy sorprendido.

-Todo es mi culpa…- susurre antes de que mas lagrimas se desbordaran por mis mejillas.

-No, Kaoru, también es la mía… Tú no te habrías podido quedar embarazado solo.- me susurro Hikaru en la oreja.

-¡Tamaki eres un bastardo! ¡Literalmente!- le grite. En aquel momento la puerta del club se abrió y el director, el padre de Tamaki por mi mala suerte, entro y me miro para después mirar a su hijo.

-Padre…- su padre le corto y me miro amenazante.

-Señorito Hitachiin, preséntese en mi despacho ahora mismo.- sentí que me costaba respirar y mi corazón se aceleraba. Adiós al Ouran, me iban a expulsar… Hikaru me miro nervioso y me beso el pelo.

Mi gemelo me acompaño hasta el despacho pero el señor Suoh le dijo que esperara fuera. Me senté temblando en la silla de delante de su mesa y el me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Señorito Hitachiin…

-Kaoru.- le dije.

-Bien, ¿me podrías explicar el porqué de esta conducta? Las normas dicen explícitamente que los alumnos tienen terminalmente prohibido meterse unos con los otros, y más aun insultar a su familia, directa o indirectamente.

-Lo se… Lo siento.- me disculpe mientras bajaba el rostro para que no viera que estaba llorando.

-Está muy bien que se arrepienta, pero eso no quita que haya tenido una degradante conducta con otro compañero suyo, a demás de ser mi hijo. Y tengo entendido que estuvo contigo durante unos meses, y que te apoyo en todas las condiciones difíciles que estabas pasando. ¿Se merece que le hayas dicho esto?

Me mordí el labio inferior y sin subir el rostro respondí con sinceridad.

-Si.- conteste secamente. Dio un golpe con las manos en la mesa y se levanto de la silla.

-Es suficiente. Señorito Hitachiin, está usted expulsado.- sin dudarlo ni un segundo más me levante de la silla y salí del despacho. Me dirigí hasta la salida, oyendo como mi hermano me llamaba e iba detrás de mi hasta que me alcanzo y me agarro del brazo.

-Kaoru, ¿Qué ha pasado?- me pregunto. Empecé a sollozar más fuerte y me abrace a él.

-Me ha expulsado…- solloce en su hombro. Vi como se quedaba tieso y poco después me empezaba a acariciar el pelo nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo yo lo arreglare. – me susurro entre mi pelo.

-No, no déjalo.- me saque las lágrimas de los ojos y le tome de la mano dirigiéndonos hacia el coche que nos esperaba. – De momento igualmente no puedo ir a ninguna escuela, debo estar cuidando del bebe, y cuando nazca igual… Solo me preocupa cuando se enteren papa y mama…- dije preocupado cuando entre el coche. Hikaru hizo que le mirara y se acerco a mí besándome suavemente, transmitiéndome todo su apoyo con ese simple gesto.

Se separo de mí y me acaricio el rostro.

-Yo no te dejare.- me susurro. Baje la vista y me separe de él.

-Sabes que… Aun no puedo estar confiando del todo en ti, aunque me digas todo esto.- murmure.

-Lo sé. Por eso continuare esforzándome.- me sonrió.

-Pero…- continúe la frase.- Lo estás haciendo muy bien.- le sonreí y le bese la mejilla.

Mis padres me habían dado el sermón del año, por haberme expulsado, pero cuando les explique la razón los dos se quedaron callados y se miraron entre sí.

Me estire en mi cama y Hikaru se estiro a mi lado y puso una mano sobre mi vientre. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que él se levanto de golpe y me miro con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se han movido.- fijo emocionado. Deje ir una risita por la cara que se le había puesto y por lo emocionado que se mostraba al notar que nuestro hijo se movía. Puso su oreja sobre el enorme bulto y espero pacientemente a que hiciera algún otro movimiento. Cuando los bebes se volvieron a mover me miro otra vez emocionado y se acerco a mí y me beso ligeramente en los labios.

-Cuando estaba con Haruhi pensé que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, pero ahora viendo que tu llevas mis bebes, no querría que fuera nadie más que tu el que pasara el resto de mi vida a mi lado. – sentí lagrimas en mis ojos, pero no de tristeza. Nunca le había oído decir algo tan bonito, al menos no dirigido hacia mí.

-Hika…- susurre antes de abrazarle tan fuerte como pude. - Te quiero.- susurre. Me separo un poco de él para mirarme a los ojos.

-Entonces ¿estamos juntos?- me pregunto ilusionado.

-No vayas tan rápido.- le dije mientras me tapaba con las sabanas para irme a dormir.

-¡Pero Kao-chan!- se quejo.

-Buenas noches Hika-kun.- dije abrazándolo y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. No, quería hacerle aguantar un poco aun, por pagar todo el daño que me había hecho.

Cuando me estaba a punto de dormir note unos brazos abrazarme y la cabeza de mi hermano ponerse sobre mi vientre.

-¡Hikaru!

* * *

><p>Buenoo! Espero q os haya gustado y que me dejeis muchos reviews y se que hay gente q la lee y no deja y eso me hace trsite y feliz a la vez, pq qiero q la lean pero tmb qiero mis reviewwws TT Vamos sead buenos ;)<p>

_**Sayonara**_


	14. Capitulo 14: Perdonando

Konichiwa! Perdonpor haber tardado tantos dias es q estaba en el camping jejej =P **pero estoyy aqii i con un capi mas largo y cargado de lemooon ;D **eSPERO Q os guste^^ he empezado a leer gravitation O:O me compre los comics, y ya voy por el numero 14 del ouran siii^^ no me gusta cuando hika se declara a Haruhi T.T pobre kao haciendo todo lo posible para q hika se qeda a solas con ella ¬¬ q perra eeesss pero me alegro q le diga q no^^

**Bueno os dejo con el cap**

**ALERTA DE LEMOOON!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: Perdonando<strong>

**POV: Hikaru**

_Ha pasado un mes (Kaoru esta de siete __*_*) _

Llegue del instituto y me fui directamente hacia nuestra habitación. Vi que Kaoru estaba dormido con un libro en la mano. Me acerque lentamente a él y le bese la mejilla mientras le sacaba el libro de entre los dedos. Acaricie su pelo para después acariciar suavemente su vientre.

_Dos meses más y tus hijos nacerán. _Sonreí ante la idea y entonces me acorde el porqué tenía tanta prisa por llegar a casa. Kaoru tenía hora al médico para hacer la revisión mensual de los bebes. Lo desperté mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba el cuello.

-Hika…- susurro despertándose.

-Venga despierta, que me cambio y nos tenemos que ir a que revisen a los bebes. – Kaoru se levanto y me miro son una sonrisa.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Se me acaban de venir a la cabeza unos nombres para los bebes.- murmuro.- Hideki y Kaito. ¿Te gustan?- le sonreí y me arrodille en la cama abrazándole.

-Me encantan, pero creía que yo no tenía ni voz ni voto en los nombres de los niños…- susurre en su oreja.

-Hm, he cambiado de parecer al fin y al cabo son tus hijos también… Y yo no querría que fuesen de nadie más.- susurro en mi pecho. Le bese el pelo y me levante de la cama. Me cambie de ropa y los dos nos dirigimos hacia el coche.

Kaoru suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No creas… Que no he considerado lo que me dijiste de abortar.- susurro, como si intentara que no lo oyera.

-Kao… Estaba asustado, no pensaba lo que decía, en realidad no quiero que abortes, ni lo quería, es lo peor en lo que podría pensar. – murmure.

-Ya, yo tampoco quiero abortar, porque ya que los he aguantado tantos meses pues… Pero… Al principio cuando me entere, lo estuve pensando tantas veces… Porque tenía miedo, al fin y al cabo solo tenemos quince años. – argumento.

-Lo se… Y me arrepiento de no haber estado a tu lado durante todos esos meses. Lo siento, te deje solo con todo esto, y… Cuando lo deje con Haruhi fue porque me di cuenta de que te amaba más que a un hermano pero… Por entonces estabas con Tamaki y me di cuenta de que te hacia feliz y yo no quería estropearlo, quería que tú fueras feliz porque lo merecías. – dije agarrándolo de las manos.

-Hika yo…- susurro mientras íbamos acercándonos para besarnos.

-Señoritos hemos llegado.- nos interrumpió el chofer. Le gruñí mientras ayudaba a Kaoru salir del coche.

Nos dirigimos hacia el mismo doctor que nos atendía siempre, y gracias al ser unos conocidos de Kyoya no teníamos ni que esperarnos. Aunque las cosas entre Tamaki Haruhi y Kaoru continuaban muy frías. Tamaki me había dicho que le quería pedir perdón a Kaoru pero cuando se lo decía yo a Kaoru el me contestaba que no le quería ni ver. Tamaki había arreglado con su padre lo de la expulsión de Kaoru, y su padre lo readmitió. Aun asi, Kaoru no le perdonaba, y la verdad era que toda la escuela hablaba de lo mismo, y cada dos por tres me preguntaban cómo estaba Kaoru, o cuantos bebes iban a tener. Muchas fans de nuestra actuación daban por hecho que yo era el padre, tenían razón, pero por suerte algunos no estaban del todo seguros.

-Todo va muy bien ¿No te sientes mal o tienes vómitos y mareos frecuentes?- pregunto el doctor. Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

-Solo me duele mucho la espalda. Bueno, suelo vomitar por las mañanas, aunque no es todos los días.- el doctor nos miro primero a mí y después a mi hermano.

-Los dolores de espalda son normales por el incremento de peso que tiene que soportar tu columna vertebral. Pero todo va muy bien, los gemelos no parecen tener ningún problema en el desarrollo. Y aproximadamente la fecha de nacimiento si nacen a los nueve y no a los ocho o por allí será hacia el noviembre.

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza y Kaoru se puso bien nuevamente la camiseta. Le ayude a levantarse y nos dirigimos nuevamente hacia el coche. Durante el trayecto estuvo anormalmente callado. Estaba mirando a través de la ventana, pero a la vez no, parecía que estuviese pensando en algo. De pronto note un suspiro y le mire. Estaba cabizbajo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Kao ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no es nada… Es solo que yo no tengo ni idea de cómo cuidar un bebe, y tu tampoco. ¿Qué haremos cuando nazcan? Tenemos que ir a comprar ya sus cunas y todo, no tenemos absolutamente nada.

-¿Te parece si cuando mañana acabe el instituto me escapo del Host Club y te paso a recoger? Podemos ir a comprar las cosas para cuando nazcan. Estoy seguro de que a mama de la hará mucha ilusión venir. – le comente feliz. El me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras yo me acercaba a él. Cuando lo tuve lo suficiente cerca como para tocarnos el me abrazo y puso su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Aun creo que eres un idiota y estoy resentido porque me hiciste mucho daño pero aun así… Te quiero.- susurro. Levante su rostro e hice que mirara al mío. Separe la distancia de nuestros labios y los uní levemente. Empecé a besarle con más pasión y con la lengua pedí que me dejara entrar en su boca. Me dio su permiso entreabriendo sus labios. Explore toda su boca suavemente e hice que nuestras lenguas se entrelazaran. Nos separamos en busca de aire dejando un hilillo de saliva entre nosotros.

-Señoritos, hemos llegado.- nos dijo el chofer sin osar a mirarnos. Mire a Kaoru mientras abría la puerta y le deje pasar. _Genial, tengo una erección. _Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación y me fui directo hasta el baño hasta que la voz de mi hermano me aturo.

-Sabes, no hace falta que te encargues tu solo de eso.- dijo señalando a mi entrepierna con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¿Llevas muchos meses en celo no?- le pregunte socarronamente. El me agarro del cinturón y me tiro hacia él hasta que tuvo mi entrepierna a la altura de su rostro.

Me desabrocho el cinturón y la bragueta y me bajo los bóxers dejando mi palpitante erección al aire. Di un respingo al notar el aire de repente frio sobre ella. Kaoru sonrió lascivamente y tomo mi erección entre sus suaves manos. Empezó a moverlas de arriba abajo haciendo que empezara a gemir. Saco la punta de su lengua y la paso por la cabeza de la erección haciendo que me flaquearan las rodillas y me tuviera que apoyar contra la cama. Empezó a lamerlo con devoción, dejándolo todo húmedo. Se lo metió entero en la boca de una vez y empezó a mover su cabeza dándome más placer del que nunca había sentido. Le agarre suavemente del pelo mientras me sujetaba contra la cama para no caer de rodillas mientras no paraba de gemir.

-Kao-oh… Me cor… ¡Me corro!- no tenía la intención de apartar su boca por lo tanto termine dentro. Trago todo mi semen y le con la lengua los restos que habían quedado alrededor de su boquita. Lo bese apasionadamente y me tumbe encima de él mientras le iba quitando la ropa. Una vez le tuve desnudo de cintura para arriba acaricie su vientre y sonreí mientras ponía mi oreja encima. Kaoru dejo ir una risita suave y suspiro de placer cuando le agarre la entrepierna.

-Hika…

-¿Puedes estando embarazado?- le pregunte.

-Claro, cuando lo hice con Tamaki ya estaba embarazado.- susurro mientras le besaba el cuello. Pare de repente y le mire a los ojos.

-¿Lo hiciste con Tono?- le pregunte, sintiendo una ola de celos recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Tense todo mi cuerpo.

-Tranquilo ¿vale? – dijo apartándose de mí. – Estábamos juntos, es normal que lo hiciese con el.- dijo mirándome.

-Sí, lo siento, es solo que…- bufe.

-Tu y Haruhi ¿no lo hicisteis?- me pregunto extrañado.

-No, estuvimos a punto unas cuantas veces pero nunca llegamos tan lejos.- le conteste. Asintió con la cabeza, pensativo y yo me aproveche y empecé a desabotonarle la bragueta. Tiro su cabeza hacia detrás sobre mi hombro cuando agarre su erección con mis manos. Empecé a masturbarle suavemente y lo recosté en la cama mientras le quitaba los pantalones. Una vez estuvo totalmente desnudo me acabe de desnudar yo.

Tan rápido como pude fui hasta el lavabo y saque un bote de lubricante. Me fui rápidamente hacia mi hermano mientras me untaba el dedo con el lubricante. Kaoru me miro lascivamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y transpirando. Me encantaba que estuviera embarazado, ver que allí estaban nuestros hijos. Sonreí mientras el se abría de piernas para que yo empezara a prepararle.

Una vez preparado me introduje lentamente en su entrada, que sin duda estaba más abierta que la primera vez que lo hicimos. Entrelazamos nuestras piernas y yo empecé a embestirle lentamente hasta que mi hermano empezó arañarme la espalda y a gemir salvajemente. Le bese apasionadamente para después empezar a besar su cuello.

-Ah Kao… Te amo.- susurre mientras notaba mi orgasmo venir.

-Yo también te amo Hika.- susurro. En aquel momento no necesitaba nada más. El amor de mi vida me había dicho que me amaba. Todo mi cuerpo se tenso al notar las paredes de Kaoru estrecharse alrededor de mi erección haciendo que los dos nos viniéramos al mismo tiempo. Me quede encima de él unos momentos hasta que me percate de que podría estar aplastando a los niños.

Kaoru se acomodo en mis brazos y me sonrió. Le bese la frente tiernamente mientras sentía que él se iba durmiendo. Puse mi rostro entre su pelo y me dormí.

Cuando acabe la escuela rápidamente me fui hasta casa a recoger a mi hermano para ir a comprar las cosas para los bebes. Me había escaqueado del club, pero les había tenido que decir la verdad, y Tamaki emocionado dijo que quedáramos todos juntos en el centro comercial de los plebeyos para ver las cosas para los bebes. Sabía que a Kaoru no le haría mucha gracia pero era una perfecta oportunidad para que se reconciliaran.

Nuestra madre ya nos esperaba vestida a la puerta con una sonrisa. Ayudo a Kaoru a subirse al coche y nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial. Kaoru al ver que íbamos a un centro de los plebeyos arrufo la nariz y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que significa esto?- trague saliva y le sonreí nerviosamente cuando pude atisbar a los otros esperándonos en la puerta. Ayude a bajar a Kaoru quien dejo de respirar unos segundos en cuanto vio a Tamaki y a Haruhi. Bufo enfadado y me miro como si quisiera atravesarme con los ojos.

-¿Me lo quieres explicar o me voy sin explicación?- me dijo.  
>Negué con la cabeza y le agarre de las manos.<p>

-No te vayas por favor, es solo que cuando me tuve que ir del club les tuve que decir que le haríamos y se apuntaron. Pensé que sería un buen momento para que hicierais las paces.- le explique.

-El problema es que yo no quiero hacer las paces. ¿Comprendes? Y encima ya vamos con mama, no necesitamos a estos aquí. No me importa que vengan Honey, Mori y Kyoya, pero los otros dos si.- dijo señalando aposta a "los dos". Vi que Tamaki bajaba la cabeza y que miraba a Kyoya como diciéndole que si quería podía ir. Haruhi solo dejo ir una risa de suficiencia y me miro.

-Yo me voy chicos, ya iremos otro día juntos. Id con vuestros amigos hoy.- dijo mama con una sonrisa visiblemente triste dirigiéndose al coche nuevamente.

-No mama...- susurre.

-¡Esos no son ms amigos! ¡Al menos no todos!- grito Kaoru rompiendo a llorar y entro en el coche de nuevo mientras le decía a mama que se iba con ella. _Genial Hikaru, lo has estropeado... Ahora no solo has hecho que Kaoru se ponga triste, también mama lo está. _Mire como el coche se iba alejando y mire a los chicos.

-Lo siento yo solo quería que hicierais las paces...- susurre. Tamaki suspiro y me sonrió levemente.

-Tranquilo no es tu culpa. Somos nosotros, le hicimos daño nos lo merecemos.- dijo Tono.

-Pero Kao-chan parecía tan triste y dolido. Mas que enfadado. Parece que no te das cuenta aun...- me dijo Honey. Le mire interrogante y él me sonrió. - Kao ahora lo que necesita es pasar tiempo a solas contigo, no con nosotros. Para que le sanes todas las heridas que le hiciste en el pasado. Solo quiere estar contigo y que tu estés con él, ahora lo necesita más que nunca. - me explico. Mire a la carretera como si aun intentara ver si estaba el coche.

-Soy un idiota, siempre me doy cuenta de las cosas demasiado tarde.- masculle. Me fui hacia la entrada del centro comercial con el resto siguiéndonos.

-¡NO!- grito Haruhi.- La culpa no es tuya, ni nuestra. ¡Es de Kaoru! ¡Es un niñato que lo quiere todo y se enfada y hace pataletas si no lo tiene! - mascullo enfurecida. Todos nos la quedamos mirando sorprendidos y enfadados.

-Kao no es así.- dijo Honey bajando la cabeza.

-¡No hables así de mi hermano!- le grite.- ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de por lo que está pasando!

-Tranquilo Hikaru.- susurro Kyoya mientras me agarraba de los hombros. Tamaki alzo la cabeza y miro a Haruhi con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sí que tenemos la culpa, Haruhi. Yo la tengo, porque le prometí que estaría siempre con él y que nunca le haría daño y le mentí, y le puse los cuernos con Kyoya, y también porque me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie que el estaba embarazado, y lo dije enfrente de todas nuestras clientas.- susurro apenado.- Tú tienes la culpa, porque a sabiendas de que Kaoru estaba enamorado de su hermano se lo quitaste, y encima le fuiste molestando. Hikaru,- me miro inquiridoramente.- tiene la culpa, porque empezó a salir con Haruhi y se despreocupo totalmente de su hermano y se olvido de él cuando Kaoru estuvo todo el rato a su lado, se acostó con él, le dejo embarazado y aun cuando estaba viendo que algo estaba mal con el, no se digno en preguntar o preocuparse por su hermano.- termino Tamaki pero Kyoya le agarro del hombro.

-Y yo tengo la culpa porque sabiendo que tú estabas con el no te pare ni yo quise parar de estar contigo.- los mire a todos uno por uno. Honey y Mori en las únicos que no tenían la culpa de nada. Les mire suplicante.

-Takashi ¿Vamos a hablar con Kao-chan?- le dijo Honey sonriendo. Mori asintió sonriéndole de vuelta y los dos se fueron de la mano hacia la salida. _A mí me parece que no soy el único que tiene una relación incestuosa... _

Los otros, por mi mala suerte incluida Haruhi, nos dirigimos dentro del centro comercial para ver lo que había. No iba a comprar las cosas de los bebes sin Kaoru, pero quizás flores o algo, para pedirle perdón.

* * *

><p>Os ha gustadooo espero q sii^^ gracias por los reviews q me habeis hecho^^ ya son 14 como los caps subidos XD q tonta soy madre mia... jejejej alaa os dejoo^^ dejadme muchos reviewws q no sabeis lo felices q me hacies cuando los leo *_*<p>

_**Sayonara**_


	15. Capitulo 15: No lo hagamos mas dificil

Konichiwaa! Lo siento TT Lo siento mucho por no subir TT es q no me acordba ade que tenia este capi hecho TT jejej lo siento, se q el otro era mas largo pero este es bastante corto =P aqi las cosas son mas dulces entre kao y hika ;) **Bueno dejad muchoos reviewws eeh!**

**Espero q os guste ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: No lo hagamos más difícil<strong>

**POV: Kaoru**

Honey y Mori habían venido a hablar conmigo un rato, y casi me habían logrado convencer de que Hikaru lo hacía por mi bien, aunque aun estaba enfadado con mi hermano.

Estaba leyendo un libro, cosa que hacía mucho últimamente, cuando llamaron a la puerta un par de veces antes de que viera que mi hermano entraba. Me sonrió cariñosamente y me fije en que llevaba una bolsa pequeña en las manos.

Se sentó a mi lado y hizo que cerrara el libro y me agarro de las manos poniendo una cajita que había dentro de la bolsa en ellas. Le mire desaprobando que me hubiera comprado algo para comprar mi perdón. Así no funcionaba yo… Bueno quizás un poco, pero necesitaba algo mas para que me convenciera.

-Lo siento, no creía que te fueses a enfadar tanto, pensé que podríais hacer las paces y… No se.- suspiro.- Ya sé que soy idiota y siempre la fastidio. Y no debería estar jugando contigo con las hormonas del embarazo y todo esto, porque esta más sensible y yo no quiero hacerte daño, lo único que quiero es que me perdones.

Abrí la caja para encontrarme con un colgante. La cadena era de plata y había la figurita como de un niño que tenia la mano izquierda como si se agarrase de la mano de alguien, aunque no había nadie. Entonces Hika saco de su bolsillo otro colgante idéntico pero el niño tenía la mano tendida a la derecha, junto nuestros colgantes, mostrándome que los dos niños se cogían de las manos.

Le mire sorprendido por el detalle y le sonreí.

-Eres muy tonto.- el me sonrió y me beso la mejilla.

-Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo. Cuando lo vi pensé en nosotros, y había varios modelos, dos niñas, un niño y una niña, y este. – le abrace.

-Se que quieres que hagamos las paces. Con Tamaki las haría pero con Haruhi… Esa… Lo siento, se que quieres que me lleve bien con tu ex-novia pero eso me parece prácticamente imposible. – bufo y asintió con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo y lo respeto.- me aseguro mientras me besaba el hueco del cuello.- Intentare no forzar mas situaciones pero es que… No me gusta que estemos enfadados. – le mire a los ojos y le bese con tanta ternura como pude. Hikaru me correspondió abrazándome mas fuerte.

-Lo has logrado Hika. Has hecho que confié en ti.- le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Vi como se iluminaban los ojos de mi hermano y me sonrió ampliamente antes de volverme a besar. Se separo un poco de mi y puso sus manos encima de mi estomago.

-Te prometo que vamos a ser la familia más feliz de todo Japón, es más, de todo el mundo. – me aseguro cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como los bebes se movían dentro de mí.

-No lo dudo.- le conteste riendo. – Mañana quiero ir de compras, contigo y con mama, nadie más.- el me miro y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Veras, es que… Le puedo decir que no, pero me sabría mal. Tamaki me pidió que te pidiera si él podía venir ya que le hacía mucha ilusión que tuvieras los bebes y que él los llego a querer mucho también durante el tiempo que estuvisteis juntos, y que aun los quiere.- me dijo mientras bajaba la vista. Suspire un poco enfadado. – Aunque lo entenderá y yo también si dices que no, porque al fin y al cabo…- le puse la mano encima de la boca.

-Mañana te lo digo, deja que me lo piense.- en aquel momento el móvil de mi hermano empezó a sonar. Contesto y al cabo de unos segundos me lo tendió y me dijo que era para mí, que era Tamaki.

-Kaoru…- dijo Tama al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hm?- le conteste indiferente.

-Lo siento, por haberte dejado por haberlo dicho, por haberte hecho enfadar, lo siento lo siento mucho. Pensaras que ahora que estoy con Kyoya no me importa que estemos enfadados o los otros pero no es verdad. Por las noches no puedo dormir sabiendo que no me vas a hablar y me siento muy culpable de lo que hice, y Kyoya lo ve, y en realidad creo que está un poco celoso… Porque Kaoru, yo te llegue a amar mucho, y aun te quiero solo que… No tanto como Kyoya, pero te quiero un montón, y te juro que nunca deje de quererte todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Porque aun me alegro cuando tu estas feliz, y me pongo triste cuando tu lo estas, y me hace feliz verte sonriendo al lado de tu hermano, porque sé que a él también lo quieres mucho más que a mí. ¿Verdad?- me quede callado un rato, aunque sabía que él podía oír mi respiración. Note las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos y descender por mis mejillas. Cuando mi hermano vio que empezaba a llorar me agarro las manos y me miro preocupado.

-Tamaki… Yo…

-Déjame venir por favor, o si no me dejas venir es igual, al menos quiero saber que no me odias, que aun soy uno de tus mejores amigos, y quiero saber que dejaras que te cuide cuando lo necesites y quiero saber que sabes que te amo, y nunca dejare que te pase nada malo, ni a tu ni a los niños. Ni a Hikaru, porque eso te haría poner triste, y yo no quiero verte triste. – acabo la frase susurrando.

-Claro que puedes venir.- le conteste llorando.- Y te perdono, porque yo también te quiero mucho.- mi hermano me estaba mirando, pero no estaba celoso, sabía que yo a él le quería con todo mi corazón, pero ese corazón también tenía una parte que aun pertenecía a Tamaki y que no se la iba a quitar nadie, igual que yo también tenía una parte del corazón de Tamaki.

-Gracias Kaoru.- me contesto, ahora su tono de voz visiblemente feliz. Quedamos para una hora delante del centro comercial y nos despedimos.

Una vez cenamos con nuestros padres nos dirigimos a la cama. Me recosté y mire a Hikaru, quien me miraba con una sonrisa y me beso la frente.

-Gracias.- le dije. Me miro extrañado.

-¿Por?  
>-Porque gracias a ti he hecho las paces con Tono. – le sonreí delicadamente mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. Me beso los labios suavemente y me abrazo contra su pecho.<p>

-Me alegro, y veo que ahora estas más feliz. No puedo evitar ponerme un poco celoso pero… Sé que me quieres, y que yo también te quiero con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón. Y Tamaki también te quiere mucho, se le nota en la mirada, y que tú también le quieres a él, y… Yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso, pero me gusta igual.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Hika. Tu eres el único al que quiero de esta forma, por Tamaki siento un profundo afecto, digamos que como un hermano, como te quería a tu antes, solo como a un hermano, pero ahora es a ti quien a quien quiero besar, y quiero que seas tú el único que me toque. – le asegure. Me sonrió de vuelta y me beso el pelo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho. Y te aseguro que Haruhi ya no pinta nada en mi vida, pero nada de nada.- me aseguro.

-Espero que así sea de verdad.- bufe. Con ella ya había pasado bastante, y con solo oír su nombre me venía una rabia inaguantable. Beso mis parpados antes de que me durmiera y me deseo buenas noches.

Me levante con la voz de Hikaru llamándome. Lloriquee medio dormido que me dejara descansar pero me quito las sabanas de encima, haciendo que una ola de aire me atravesara todo el cuerpo, erizándome la piel.

-Venga levántate, que nos vamos a comprar chorradas para nuestros hijos.

-¿Las cunas son chorradas?- le reproche.- Bueno, si quieres que nuestros hijos crezcan durmiendo en el sofá o sobre una manta el suelo… ¿O prefieres sin manta?- le espete.

-Vale lo siento, no son chorradas. Pero también quiero comprarles juguetes. Me hace mucha ilusión.- Hika era en esos momentos como un niño con una piruleta.

-No sé si te hará más ilusión jugar tú con ellos.- me reí de él. Frunció el ceño y se rio a conjunto conmigo mientras hacía que me levantara.

-Sabes…- dije mientras íbamos en coche.- Aun no te puedo imaginar responsable con dos hijos en brazos.

* * *

><p>estos dias me parece q no podre estar mucho por aqi en mi casa asi q no se si tendre internet i podre subir, pero os aseguro q voy a escribir capis i los subire cuando pueda todos juntos! Gracias por leer mi fic, y qiero agradecerles a unas personas q me hicieron un review en mis otros caps q veo q son lectoresas eficientes y sguen mi fic!

**Lisa Parker (te qiero lees todos mis caaps (L)**

**Nei528 (no te vi en los primeros caps pero me alegro q te guste^^)**

**Dubrione Uchiha (estaba de vacas pero ahora ya vuelve a dejarme reviewws^^ (L))**

cualqiera q me deje un revieww proximamente estara en esta lista (l)

_**Sayonaraa**_


	16. Capitulo 16: Preparaciones

Konichiwaa! Ohayo! Xd lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento TT por no subir, es q esta semana no he estado ni un solo dia en casa qietita TT el lunes me fui hasta el miercoles, y el jueves me fui por la mañana a apuntarme a japones (siii^^ me va a dar clases un japo q chuliii tengo unas ganas de empezar!) y a comprarme cosas para el insti... y por la tarde me fui a la playa hasta hoy TT pero ya estoy aqi, para nada apunto para ir al cole XD no qieroo ir salvadmee... Me gustaria ir al ouran eso si debe de ser guaaay! xD **bueno, en el proximoo caaap hay sorpresaa! estad atentos! aqii dependra de vuestros reviewws!**

**Buenoo vayamos al cap ¡Que lo disfruteeis! ¡Y no olvideis que Haruhi es una perra!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: Preparaciones<strong>

**POV: Hikaru**

-¡Vamos a tener que empezar a preparar la fiesta de Halloween!- grito el jefe emocionado. Otro día aburridísimo en el Host Club. Me lo pasaba bien con el jefe y los otros pero echaba mucho en falta a Kaoru, nada era lo mismo sin él, aunque ya estaba casi de nueve meses, así que tenía que quedarse en casa, si apenas se podía mover. Cada mañana se despertaba a vomitar y tenía muchos dolores últimamente. Normalmente me despertaba por los ruidos que hacía ya que decía que le dolía cada vez más las patadas. Aquellos pequeños pateadores hacían que cada dos por tres durante toda la noche me despertara…

-¿Hikaru? ¿Tú qué dices?- me dijo Haruhi.

-Hm, bueno, podríamos hacerla en mi casa, así Kao podría estar. – Haruhi frunció el ceño mientras Kyoya iba apuntando.

-Sí, pobrecito Kao si no…- dijo Honey.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Las fiestas son para todos los integrantes del Host Club!- exclamo Tamaki. – Por lo tanto esta tarde vamos todos a la mansión de los Hitachiin para empezar los planos para decorar su casa de Halloween.

Una vez terminamos el Host Club y nos despedimos de nuestras clientas cada uno con su respectiva limusina y Haruhi se fue con la mía nos fuimos hasta mi casa.

Haruhi y yo no hablamos prácticamente en todo el trayecto. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana, enfadada, mientras que yo solo podía pensar en ver a mi hermano de nuevo.

Cada vez estaba más impaciente por el nacimiento de mis bebes, pero Kaoru parecía cada vez más preocupado. Le teníamos prohibido mis padres y yo que se dedicara a mirar libros sobre el parto, solo le infundían más miedo. Kaoru nunca había soportado bien el dolor, y al sentir que cada vez que le daban patadas era como si le rompieran una costilla, se daba cuenta de que tendría problemas para soportar las contracciones del parto.

Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hice después de saludar a mi madre y decirle que venían el resto de integrantes del Club, fue dirigirme hacia mi habitación a ver como estaba mi pareja.

Kaoru estaba durmiendo con las dos manos posándose sobre nuestros bebes. Sonreí tiernamente y me acerque a él besándolo ligeramente en la mejilla. Entreabrió los ojos y me miro medio dormido.

-Hika…

-Hemos venido a preparar la fiesta de Halloween, será aquí ¿Nos quieres ayudar?

-¡Nos tiene que ayudar!- exclamo Tamaki entrando en la habitación sin avisar.

-Eh, haber si llamamos a la puerta antes de entrar, podríamos estar haciendo cualquier cosa.- fruncí el ceño. Kaoru se puso de pie a su ritmo con la ayuda de Tamaki.

-¡Vamos a hacer la fiesta aquí así tu podrás estar.- le explico Tamaki.- Y con tu gusto de la moda y tu estilismo haremos que esta casa sea la mansión encantada mas molona de la historia.- Kaoru sonrió mientras me abrazaba.

-Claro que sí.

Nos dirigimos al vestíbulo donde los otros nos estaban esperando. Kaoru rebufo cuando paso por el lado de Haruhi.

Merendamos mientras hablábamos de cómo podríamos montarlo todo. Kaoru no parecía participar demasiado, estaba ocupado mirando el fondo de su taza de té. Le tome la mano devolviéndolo de vuelta a la realidad y el solo me sonrió nerviosamente antes de volver a bajar las ojos.

Haruhi tenía los ojos fijados en mi hermano y entrecerrados. Tamaki y Kaoru fueron a ver las diferentes estancias de la casa que podían utilizar para la fiesta, donde sería el baile y todo. A Kyoya y a mí nos encargaron con Haruhi, que empezáramos a hacer una lista de todo lo que necesitaríamos y el dinero que nos podría llegar a costar, y como Kyoya era todo un experto en eso, hizo todo lo posible para que el numero fuera lo más reducido posible.

Nos volvimos a juntar todos juntos e hicieron nuevos grupos. Y quien los dijo, tuvo la brillante idea de poner a Haruhi, Kaoru juntos, con Honey. Haruhi y Kaoru se miraban, y parecía que saltaban chispas.

POV: Haruhi (que raro…)

Me habían puesto de grupo con Honey-senpai y el roba novios, genial. Nos dirigimos los tres a la tarea que nos habían encomendado: pensar en la decoración del jardín.

Mire de reojo al gemelo asqueroso y vi que el también estaba pensando, con el ceño fruncido. Pensaba que era asqueroso que un hombre se pudiese quedar embarazado, y además ¡Como se atrevía a quedarse embarazado de mi novio! O peor ¡Su hermano! Los niños, estaba segura que saldrían deformes, o con alguna deficiencia mental.

-Y que Kaoru… ¿Cómo va el embarazo?- Kaoru me miro como si me quisiera envenenar y me sonrió falsamente.

-Va perfectamente, lo siento para ti.

-Oh, me ofendes, pero si yo no quiero que le pase nada a los hijos de mis dos personas favoritas.- le dedique una sonrisa envenenada.

-Kao-chan, Haru-chan, no os peleéis. – nos pidió Honey-senpai. Los dos le miramos y le sonreímos dulcemente.

-Tranquilo, yo no me hablo con los robanovios.- le espete fríamente.

-Ah, yo tampoco me hablo con putas. Quizás me cobraría.- se rio Kaoru, haciendo que me girara haciéndole frente. Me acerque peligrosamente a él, y le empuje haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

-¡Por puta tu!- le grite. Kaoru se agarro el estomago dolorosamente y apretó los dientes.

-¡Kao-chan! ¿Estás bien?- Kaoru negó con la cabeza y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

-Me duele mucho.- se quejo dejando ir un gemido de dolor.

-¡Voy a buscar a Hika-chan!- Honey echo a correr y en breve llego con los otros. Hikaru se dirigió hacia mí después de ayudar a su hermano levantarse y que los otros se lo llevaran hacia el coche para llevarlo al hospital ya que sus pantalones blancos se estaban tiñendo de rojo.

Hikaru me empujo hacia atrás haciendo que casi cayera.

-¡¿Pero tú estás loca? ¡¿Tu que tienes en la cabeza? ¡Como haya perdido los bebes te voy a matar! ¡Vamos a mandar toda la policía de Kyoya en tu búsqueda s hace falta!- me grito antes de irse corriendo al borde de la histeria hacia su hermano.

Quizás, solo quizás, me había pasado un poco.

POV: Kaoru (En el hospital)

Estaba temblando mientras hacían una revisión a los bebes y el porqué del desangramiento. Aun estaba llorando, porque temía que les hubiera pasado algo… Y si yo los llegaba a perder, yo… Me agarre mas fuerte a la camiseta de mi hermano y empecé sollozar más fuerte y sentí que mi hermano también me abrazaba y me besaba el pelo, repitiendo que todo estaba bien.

-Puede estar tranquilo señor Hitachiin.- dijo la doctora entrando. Dejo unos papeles encima de la mesa y se dirigió a mí. – No le ha pasado nada a sus hijos, pero tendría que ir con más cuidado en el futuro. – me sonrió.- Perdió sangre por la caída, por el golpe que sufrió y el dolor que sufrió fue por el golpe, no por nada que le hubiese pasado a sus hijos.- Hikaru sonrió y me beso la mejilla.

-Ves que bien, ya te decía yo que no iba a ser nada.- sonreí y cerré los ojos apretándome contra el pecho de mi novio.

-Si… Me alegro.- susurre.

-Pueden ir a casa, y vaya con mucho cuidado, estas ya apunto apunto de dar a luz.- nos dijo la doctora. Asentí con la cabeza y le di las gracias. Todos los demás nos estaban esperando fuera.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Tamaki nervioso.

-Sí, si están bien los bebes, y yo también. – les asegure a todos. Todos nos fuimos cada uno para su casa. Cuando llegamos me estire en la cama y Hikaru me beso ligeramente los labios y se tumbo a mi lado.

-Tu.. ¿Aun quieres a Haruhi? Ni que sea un poco.- Hikaru se levanto un poco y me miro seriamente.

-No.- contesto.- Por eso la deje, y porque me di cuenta de que te amaba. Y además, después de lo que te ha hecho ¡Debes estar bromeando! Deberías haber visto su cara cuando le grite que la iba a matar si te pasaba algo a ti o a los bebes!- se rio mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. Le sonreí y le agarre el rostro bajándoselo para que me besara.

-Vayamos a dormir… Ha sido un día muy largo.- suspire.

-Que frase más típica. Más bien ha sido la tarde larga.- asentí con la cabeza mientras me cambiaba.

-¿No quieres cenar? – negué con la cabeza. – Bueno, yo bajare para comer alguna cosa. ¿Y papa y mama?

-Hm, mama se tuvo que ir esta mañana a no sé donde por un pase de modelos y se quedara hasta el día antes de Halloween me parece, y papa se irá toda esta semana, por lo tanto… ¡Volvemos a estar solos!- le dije emocionado. Hikaru se rio mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Y te gusta que estemos solos? Yo si fuera tu, tendría miedo… Te puedo llegar a hacer cosas muuuy pervertidas.- me fue quitando la camiseta y la arrojo al suelo.

-No… Hika… Ahora no… Estoy muy cansado, y me parece que no me encuentro demasiado bien. Y además, hoy he sangrado por el culo, no creo que la quieras meter allí.

-Pues dúchate.- me pidió. Negué con la cabeza.

-Mañana, te lo prometo.- le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Me prometes un polvo para mañana ¿entonces?

-A ¿Qué tenemos polvos?- le pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño. Claro, como si fuera un rollo de una noche.

-No, lo siento, si yo te amo más que a mi vida. Hacemos el amor… Pero comprende, que soy un adolescente loco, y tengo las hormonas muy alteradas, voy muy necesitado.- me dijo mientras pasaba su nariz por mi cuello. Suspire.

-Bueno, pero mañana lo hacemos, hoy déjame descansar, por favor.- le pedí sonriéndole inocentemente.

-Vaaale…- Hikaru bufo mientras se iba a buscar algo de comer. Yo sonreí y cerré los ojos, dispuesto a dormir. Tenía muchas ganas de que nacieran nuestros hijos… Pero el parto.

_Estaba muy asustado por el parto. _

* * *

><p><em>Os ha gustadoo? Si? <em>Eso espero jejeje dejadme muchos reviewws plis!

_**Sayonaraa!**  
><em>


	17. Capitulo 17: ¡Halloween con sorpresa!

OLAAA! Lo siento, lo siento mucho por no haber subido, la culpa la tiene el insti os lo aseguro, y es q tengo una extraescolar todos los dias...q si karate, q si ingles q si japones =S pooor ciertooo alguien estudiia japonees? es q lo encuentro tan dificil saberme los hiragana! si alguien tiene un truquillo ;) bueno aqi os dejo el capi 17, evidentemente con sorpresa, y es muy largo, asiii qq... y me duele mucho el brazo de hacer otsuki y yokustsuki o yo q se XD

_Espero q os guste, y muchas gracias a ls q la leeis y me dejais reviewwws T^T_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17: ¡Halloween con sorpresa!<strong>

**POV: Kaoru**

Intentaba ayudar a Hikaru a hacer los últimos arreglos para la fiesta, pero no me dejaba, cada dos minutos me hacia sentar, aunque lo necesitaba, los bebes no paraban de patearme y casi no podía caminar, al venir gemelos, tenía la tripa ENORME.

Me senté en la cama perezosamente, hacia unas dos horas que habíamos comido, y los host no tardarían en llegar para acabar de ayudar a mi gemelo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto Hika des de la puerta. Le mire mientras me tumbaba y reposaba mis manos encima de mis bebes.

-Bien, un poco mareado, eso es todo.- le asegure con una sonrisa. Des de que se "arreglo" todo un poco mas, Hikaru estaba muy pendiente de mi y de mis necesidades, al igual que Tamaki, y aunque esto ponía un poco celoso a Kyoya, el lo entendía. Suspire cansado solo de pensar que tenía que asistir a una fiesta, ¿no podía quedarme a descansar en mi habitación? Mi espalda me dolía atrozmente, se me habrían chafado ya todas las vertebras.

Sentí unos labios cálidos ponerse sobre mi frente.

-Descansa, cuando lleguen los demás te avisare.- me aseguro mi hermano mientras se iba otra vez a arreglar la casa.

Verdaderamente había quedado muy bien. Todo el piso inferior estaba decorado con la temática de Halloween, que yo tanto tiempo tarde en dibujos en un cuaderno, para mostrarles más o menos como podría quedar la casa. Habría un baile, como en todas las fiestas de ricos, evidentemente de disfraces. Aunque yo ni tenía intención de bailar, ni de disfrazarme.

De repente empecé a oír una música terrorífica haciendo que diera un salto.

-¡Hika!- grite. Oí que empezó a reírse estrepitosamente y abrió la puerta demi habitación. -¡No hace gracia! Pudiste haberme avisado.- me queje haciendo morros.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te ibas a asustar.- me beso la frente mientras apagaba la música con un mando. Bufe y le mire detenidamente. El también me estaba mirando a los ojos. Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato, sin decir nada, como si nos lo dijéramos todo con los ojos, en nuestros pensamientos.

-Te noto raro.- dijo haciendo que el silencio se rompiera. Gruñí de frustración al ver que el no había sentido lo mismo. – Parecia que quisieras tener una conversación telepática conmigo.- se rio. Le mire decepcionado y él se paró de reír. –Esas eran tus intenciones ¿verdad? Vaya, lo de los gemelos va lejos, pero ¿tanto como para oírnos los pensamientos?

-Presiento que algo pasara esta noche.- suspire, pensando en ello.

-¿Pasara algo malo?

-No, malo no, simplemente pasara "algo".- dije enfatizando la palabra algo. Hikaru me miro extrañado y se giro hacia la puerta al oír la voz de nuestra madre.

-¡Llegaron vuestros amigos!- yo no me moví ni un ápice, ya que no me encontraba con fuerzas de moverme así que Hikaru se fue a recibirlos. Enseguida oi los pasos de Tamaki acercándose a la habitación. Hacía más o menos una semana que no nos veíamos, ya que habían estado ocupados con la escuela, y invitando a todas las chicas y chicos del instituto. Y sabia que se enteraba de todo lo que me pasaba a través de Hikaru, hasta le pedía que le dijera lo que había comido…

-¡Kaoru!- grito al entrar a la habitación. Me miro con una sonrisa y con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo todo un drama mientras me abrazaba aplastándome contra su pecho. -¿Cómo te encuentras? He estado muy preocupado, quería ir a verte pero no pude, y Hikaru no me dejaba que viniese por la noche.- mire a Hikaru quien estaba haciéndose el desentendido.

-Estoy bien Tono, no hace falta exagerar tanto.- susurre intentando coger aire entre su apretado abrazo.

-¡Pero están a punto de nacer! ¿No? – Toco mi vientre ilusionado.- Nacerán dos gemelos idénticos a vosotros.- sonrió felizmente. -¿Cómo se llamaran?

-Es una sorpresa.- dijo Hikaru interviniendo mientras apartaba celosamente las manos de Tamaki de los bebes. Rodé los ojos mientras Hikaru me envolvió en otro abrazo. – Y no pensamos dejar que los cojas en brazos.- gruño mientras sacaba la lengua.

-¡¿QUEEEE? ¡¿POR QUE NO? – grito Tamaki fingiendo que empezaba a llorar. Se sentó con las rodillas pegadas al pecho a una esquina de nuestra habitación, fingiendo estar deprimido.

-Tamaki, deja de hacer el tonto.- le mando Kyoya. Tamaki le miro y asintió con la cabeza, resignado, volviendo al lado de su novio.

-Entonces ¿En qué podemos ayudar Hikaru?

-Ah, pues en nada, ya lo he terminado todo, nos podemos ir vistiendo.- me beso el pelo mientras se levantaba, mostrándoles a los demás donde se podían ir a cambiar. Me levante para dirigirme al salón. Sin duda la decoración había quedado genial, y todo fue plan mío.

Empezaron a llegar las clientas, así que yo me refugie en mi habitación cuando me canse de que me preguntaran mil cosas, me pusieran la oreja en el estomago y le hablaran. Todos charlaban o bailaban animadamente, mientras yo intentaba leer un libro en la tranquilidad de mi habitación.

-¡Kao! – Tamaki entro por la puerta disfrazado de vampiro, de hecho, como todos los otros del host club. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

-No, estoy bien.- le sonreí mientras cerraba el libro.

-Hikaru ahora subirá, te estaba buscando tu comida favorita. – me despeino los cabellos cariñosamente. – Me voy a bailar con Kyoya, que si no se pone celoso. – se despidió de mi mientras bajaba otra vez.

Al poco rato llego Hikaru, con un plato lleno de comida.

-Eh, Hika, no tengo hambre.- le dije mientras miraba la GRAN cantidad de comida que había en el plato.

-¿Eh? Bueno, es que supuse que estando así embarazado, pues tendrías más hambre.

-Bueno, si, como más pero, hace solo unas tres horas que comimos…- mire por la ventana para ver que ya se había hecho de noche. Mi gemelo me beso ligeramente el cuello y me acaricio los cabellos. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bie..- no pude acabar la frase ya que un dolor espantoso travesó todo mi cuerpo. Deje ir un grito ahogado y Hikaru me agarro los hombros rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte. Bufe y mire el charco que se estaba formando entre mis piernas.

-Hikaru, he roto aguas.- dije asustado. El me miro asustado, sorprendido, feliz, todo a la vez.

-Voy a cambiarme y te llevo al hospital, llama a Mama si puedes, yo llamare a Papa y se lo diré a los otros.

-Pero, Hika, yo no quiero salir por delante de toda esta gente, y menos con los pantalones mojados.- me queje, sintiendo que venía otra contracción. Cogí mi móvil y me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban temblando. Marque el numero de mi madre y espere a que contestara.

-¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mama!- grite cuando sentí la contracción.- He roto aguas.- mi madre se quedo callada durante unos segundos hasta que reacciono.

-¡Ahora mismo vengo!

-No, no, Hikaru me acompaña, vosotros id directamente al hospital. – colgué y en ese momento Hikaru salió vestido normal.

-Bien, he llamado a papa, se va al hospital con mama, te acompaño a la puerta trasera, y voy a pedir un coche. He hecho una perdida a Tamaki para que venga. – me explico mientras me cogía en brazos. Sentí que sus brazos flaqueaban un poco al sentir todo mi peso.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Cómo vas a poder!

-Que si, vamos.- me llevo hasta la puerta trasera, intentando no caerse por las escaleras y me dejo con nuestras sirvientas quienes me llevaron hasta el coche y se encargaron de sujetarme la mano mientras tenía una contracción. Las pobres se tendrían que coger la baja por rotura de mano…

-¡Kaoru!

-¡Kao-chan!- todos los del club entraron en el coche pero Hikaru les regaño y les dijo que me dejaran sitio para que me estirase. Puse mis piernas encima de el regazo de Tamaki y mi cabeza en el de mi hermano, quien me acariciaba los cabellos nerviosamente. Haruhi evidentemente no había venido, la habían dejado a cargo de la fiesta, junto con nuestros sirvientes, aunque sabía que muchas de nuestras clientas estaba yendo camino al hospital.

Las contracciones cada vez dolían más, y cada vez que tenía una apretaba la mano de mi hermano o la de Tamaki aunque los dos habían acabado llorando con los huesos rotos. El camino hacia el hospital se me hizo eterno y Mori fue el que al final me acabo sujetando la mano, ya que a el no le afectaban para nada mis apretones.

Cuando salimos Hikaru, Tamaki y Kyoya me ayudaron a salir del coche pero Mori me cogió en volandas dejando a mi hermano y los otros atónitas con Honey-senpai colgado de su espalda con una sonrisa y me llevo dentro.

Kyoya nos hizo esperar unos segundos y enseguida nos tuvo una sala de partos preparada para nosotros.

-Kaoru, ¿necesitas una silla de ruedas?- me pregunto Kyoya. Negué con la cabeza cuando sentí otra fuerte contracción.

-Lo retiro, lo retiro, necesito una.

POV: Hikaru

Se llevaron a mi hermano y me dejaron con los otros a la sala de espera. Mis manos estaban temblando, de miedo, de emoción. Mis hijos… Iban a nacer, creía que ese momento nunca llegaría, y ahora, a punto de ser padre, aun no me lo podía creer.

-¿Quién es el padre?- dijo una enfermera saliendo de la sala de partos.

-¡Yo!- exclame aproximándome a ella. Me miro atónita. _Normal… El padre es idéntico a la madre… _

-Bien… Sígame.- entramos en la sala de partos y me llevo hasta otra que daba a una habitación con camas separadas por biombos. Me llevo hasta la que estaba mi gemelo, el cual estaba sudando, respirando con dificultad, intentando suprimir los gemidos de dolor.

-¡Hika!- enseguida le fui a coger la mano.

-¿No te entran?

-No, tengo que dilatar primero…- dijo mientras se abría de patas, como si lo fuera a parir. La enfermera miro entre sus piernas, cosa que me puso bastante furioso.

-Faltan dos centímetros.- dijo con una voz monótona. Mire mi reloj y vi que ya eran las nueve de la noche. Bese la frente de mi hermano cariñosamente y le peine un poco el pelo con los dedos.

-Hikaru… Me duele mucho.- se quejo, y vi que las lágrimas empezaban a descender por sus mejillas.

-Lo sé, falta poco, falta muy poco. – le asegure con una sonrisa.

-Todo esto… Todo esto es tu culpa.- me reprocho. Yo solo me reí y le apreté mas la mano.

Estuvimos al menos media hora mas así, hasta que la enfermera volvió a pasar y miro a Kaoru quien ya estaba implorando para que nacieran los bebes, para que se los sacaran. Mire entre las piernas de mi pareja e hizo señas a otra enfermera.

-Estás listo. Usted,- se dirigió a mi.- espere aquí y le llamaremos para cuando pueda entrar en la sala de partos.- asentí nerviosamente con la cabeza mientras se llevaban a mi Kao-chan.

Las piernas me temblaban, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ya que el que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo era mi hermano. Habían pasado por lo menos diez minutos cuando otra enfermera vino hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Ya puede entrar.- casi corrí hacia la sala de partos a agarrarle la mano a mi hermano. Kaoru ahora estaba verdaderamente abierto de piernas, con algún médico (pervertido al cual odio…) entre sus piernas, cogiendo los fórceps y otros chismes.

-Kao, ya estoy aquí.- me miro, con una cara de perrito degollado, por el dolor que debía de estar sufriendo.

-Te odio, no vamos a tener ninguno mas, te lo juro.- me dijo mientras sentía otra contracción.

-Tranquilo, todo va a ir bien, respira. – le asegure besándole la mano.

-Bien, ahora cuando le diga ya, empuje, con todas sus fuerzas. – Kaoru solo dejo ir un gemido de frustración.

-¡Pero si no siento mi cuerpo!- se quejo empezando a gemir más fuerte.

-¡Viene el primero!- mire al médico, para después mirar a mi gemelo quien estaba dejando ir gritos de verdadero dolor, mientras me rompía los huesos de la mano, aunque no me podía importar menos.

-Al cabo de 1 hora-

Habían ido a limpiar mis hijos, aun no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos, y acababan de llevar a Kaoru a otra habitación. Mi madre y mi padre habían ido directos a verlo y me habían dicho que antes yo me tomara un café.

Cuando me lo hube tomado me fui corriendo a la habitación con los otros detrás de mí, nervioso. _Aun no me puedo creer que vaya a ver a mis hijos. _Puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrí lentamente revelando una imagen muy familiar.

Mi Kao-chan estaba en la cama podríamos decir que casi desecho aunque sostenía uno de los bebes en sus brazos, y mi madre a su lado medio sentada en la cama sostenía al otro. Mi padre solo miraba con adoración a sus nietos. Los tres me sonrieron mientras yo me acercaba lentamente a mi hermano. Mire al pequeño niño que estaba sus brazos, y los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas.

Aquella cosita pequeña era uno de mis hijos. Era peli-rojo evidentemente como sus dos padres, y estaba profundamente dormido en los brazos de mi hermano. Mire al idéntico bebe que llevaba mi madre en brazos, la cual me lo paso. Lo cogí torpemente y pude notar que los otros miraban por encima de mi hombro al bebe.

-¡Que mono es! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien Kao-chan!- dijo Honey. Mori solo sonrió mientras Tamaki estaba… llorando, como siempre haciendo un drama. Y Kyoya, por muy extraño que fuera, estaba sonriendo.

Me acerque a mi hermano y le bese ligeramente en los labios.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.- me contesto con un suspiro.

-¿Cuál es el pequeño y el mayor?- pregunto Tamaki.

-El que llevo en brazos es el pequeño.- aclaro Kao. – Kaito. – mire a mi hijo mayor y sonreí.

-Y Hideki.- bese la frente del mayor para después besar la del menor.

-¡Que guay! Uno empieza con H y el otro con K, como Hika y Kao.

-Mejor vamos a dejar descansar a Kaoru, que seguro que lo está deseando.- dijo mi padre cogiendo el bebe de los brazos de mi hermano que al verse libre de algún peso se tumbo a su gusto y cerró los ojos. Le pase el bebe a mi madre para que le pusiera en la cuna y bese una última vez a Kaoru.

-Voy a buscar algunas cosas para ti y me voy a quedar esta noche aquí contigo.- le dije en la oreja.

-Vete a casa, estarás mas cómodo.- me acaricio la mejilla.

-No, me quedo contigo y nuestros hijos.- le bese la frente antes de irme con los otros. Una vez estuvimos fuera del hospital cada uno llamo a sus coches y mientras esperábamos para que nos recogieran Tamaki me empezó a hacer un sermón.

-¡Hikaru! Ahora, más que nunca, tienes que estar al lado de Kaoru, para que no coja una depresión post-parto. Ayudarle en todo, que no haga ningún trabajo. Y tiene que ser muy responsable con tus hijos, evidentemente ya me encargue de que mi padre pusiera dos cunas y lo necesario para los bebes en la sala del Host Club para que os los traigáis cuando queráis, ya que vuestros padres trabajan y no se los podrán quedar siempre. –

-Muchas gracias, pero tranquilo, ya se lo que tengo que hacer.- le dije antes de montarme en el coche. – Nos vemos mañana.- nos despedimos.

-Hikaru.- dijo mi madre llamándome la atención.- Lo que dijo Tamaki es verdad, ahora tienes que estar muy pendiente de tu hermano, que tener gemelos no es fácil, y por las noches casi no vais a poder dormir.- le mire.

-Lo hare, cuidare de él, no te preocupes.

* * *

><p>Sii nacieroon los bebes, y aqii los nombrees!: el mayor Hideki, y el menor Kaito,con las iniciales de los padres jejeje q ingenio... Xd si una cosa XD BUeno os dejo q es muy tarde yo yo mañanamadrugo (claro voy al insti, m tengo q despertar a las siete y son las doce de la noche... en fin...) bueno,pronto (mañana imposible, todo el dia hasta las once de la noche ocupado, al igual que el viernes..) el capi 18 q ya se va la happy family pa casa!<p>

**DEJAD MUCHOS REVIEWS Y ASI SUBO MAS RAPIDOOO (NO SON TROLAS)**

_**Sayonaraa**_


	18. Capitulo 18: ¿Final feliz?

¡Konichiwa! Sorry por no haber subido antes es q no paro en todo el dia T^T y bueno, aqi estoy con el capitulo 18 y os tengo q dar una mala noticia...

**ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL!**

Se que no avise ni nada, pero es q se me canso un poco la historia no sabia como continuarla y buf... tampoco tenia tiempo, asi q si qereis una sequela me lo decis yo la empezare a escribir y cuando tenga unos cuantos capitulos la subire^^

Asi que espero q os haya gustado mucho mis historia i q en parte me da mucha pena terminarla T^T sii, estoy a punto de llorar (no miento sabeis...) muchas gracias a todos los q me habeis dejado reviews, la habeis seguido des de el primer capitulo y habeis esperado con (mucha) paciencia que yo fuera subiendo los capitulos =')

**Espero que os guste^^ Es muy corto, pero tenia que dejarlo asi=)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18: ¿Final feliz?<strong>

**POV: Hikaru**

Mire de nuevo los bebes que residían en la cuna doble, ya que los habíamos intentando poner separados, pero solo habíamos conseguido que no parasen de llorar hasta que estuvieron de nuevo juntos.

Me fui hasta mi habitación, para ver a "la mama" de mis hijos. Kao estaba durmiendo, totalmente agotado. Acaricie su rostro y me senté a su lado.

_Pasamos por tantas cosas…_

Los ojos de mi hermano menor se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta que me miro con una sonrisa.

-Ohayoo…- susurro bostezando. Estaba adorable.

-Ohayoo. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Estoy perfecto.- me aseguro.- Pero aun me duele un poco el trasero.- dijo mientras me abrazaba. Le devolví el abrazo y le bese la cabeza.

-Hm, no me extraña, aunque no son muy cabezones nuestros hijos.- con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me pego el brazo con una sonrisa.

-_Baka… _Nuestros hijos no son cabezones, son perfectos.- se quejo.

-Claro… _Son nuestros.- _el rio ante mi comentario y me beso ligeramente. Se apoyo contra mi pecho y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa puesta en sus labios. Con una mano hurgue en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y agarre una pequeña cosita en mi mano apretándola fuerte.

-Kao… te quiero decir una cosa.

-¿Hm?- me dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mi y nos dejamos de abrazar. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos y le sonreí dulcemente.

-Después de pasar todo esto que hemos pasado, altibajos y peleas… Momentos felices y no tan felices. Y ya tenemos dos hijos… Así que, esto quizás no sea tan descabellado después de todo…

-¿El qué?- me pregunto curioso. Saque la cosa de mi bolsillo y abrí la mano para mostrarle un anillo de plata con diferentes piedrecitas de adorno, pero no estaba cargado, ya que intente escoger el menos femenino posible.

-Kaoru Hitachiin, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- le pregunte, nervioso como no lo había estado nunca, excepto cuando nacieron los gemelos. Vi que Kaoru se había quedado pasmado mirando mi mano. Al cabo de un minuto sonrió y me miro.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- me beso apasionadamente mientras me abrazaba con efusividad. Sentí unas lagrimas de felicidad asomarse a mis ojos y pude ver que mi gemelo ya estaba llorando.

Tome su delicada mano y puse el anillo en su dedo. Los miro fascinado y me volvió a abrazar.

En aquel momento, no cambiaría nada, absolutamente nada de mi vida.

* * *

><p>porfii, no os quejeis de lo corto q es, es q tenia q dejarlo asi pq tengo una especie de sequela en mente si qereis una y si pongo mas pues ya no me sirve =P decidme si os gusto=) os advierto q es la historia mas larga q he escribido hasta ahora =DDD<p>

Dejadme reviews si qereis ahora ya no influira en lo de subir caps xD

Otra vez, muchas gracias q quien os la leeisteis^^

**_Sayonara!_**


	19. Sequela!

**Konnichiwa!** Vaya cuanto tiempo! xD solo he decidido q voy a hacer una secuela y ya estoy trabajando en ella, asi que esperad muy proto, seguramente esta misma semana o quizas hoy si estoy con ganas el primer capitulo! Aun no se el titulo q le voy a poner asi que si me podeis dar ideas :3 estoy muy contenta con toda la gente que la continua leyendo aun estando acabad :D llevo mas de 5000 visitas! *o* i 30 reviews son muchos para mi :D me hicieron muy feliz la gente q la leyo y la siguio mientras la iba escribiendo, y tendre q pedir perdon, pq no fui muy... regular subiendo capitulo, pero os puedo asegurar q esta vez lo sere menos xD como aun hay cole y eso, pero esta semana estoy de fiesta por eso quizas un par o tres de capitulos podre subir :D

Espero q la leais de corazón! Y comentad eso si quereis q la suba, si no.. pues vere q no hay mucho entusiasmo... :(

_**Sayonaraa**_


	20. Sequela subida!

**Konnichiwa! He subido ya el primer capitulo de la sequela! Buscadla por el nombre de Natsu no Yume (sueño de verano)! :D Espero que os guste ;)**

**Sayonaraa**


End file.
